Mecano IIIV
by Seutonius
Summary: Ella se llama Grace y a sufrido un accidente. Se convierte en la arma secreta de una sociedad futuristica que apenas conoce. Mientras busca su verdad, el experimento 6.2.6 debe luchar con su pasado...y tambien...con su futuro...
1. Chapter 1

Su mente se mantenía en las sombras. Donde no sabía si era noche o era día. Donde los pocos recuerdos que conservaba se disipaban. Tan rápidos. Tan variados. Y por momentos cuando dejaba de soñar, creyendo estar en la realidad, sentía su cuerpo inerte flotante. Era cuando podía ver rostros, figuras, que se movían y a la vez la observaban. Quienes curiosamente parecían moverse más rápido cuando recobraba la conciencia.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que entre tanta confusión, pudo sentir que tenía un cuerpo. Mover sus piernas blancas y observarlas, mientras flotaba en este liquido azulesco, pero que le permitía definir los colores del exterior. Era en parte porque su visión había mejorado considerablemente, el movimiento de sus extremidades se hacía más concurrente y se percato de diferentes instrumentos pegados a su cuerpo. Entre ellos una máscara que le administraba oxigeno, el cual ella sentía que le faltaba, respirando cada vez más agitada. Así estaba completamente desnuda, en este lugar desconocido, con instrumentos pegados a su cuerpo que trasvasaban su tejido. Levanto su mano derecha tocando un grueso cristal que la mantenía aislada. Lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, moviéndose y gritando sin saber tan siquiera como hablar.

Recobro el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, golpeando mucho más fuerte el cristal con su mano izquierda. Veía rápido movimiento fuera del cristal y como poco a poco regresaba a ese único estado de somnolencia. Y su descontrolado brazo izquierdo empezó a moverse erráticamente y con rapidez. Genero unas luces anaranjadas desde adentro del tejido, para luego transformarse en un objeto metálico de forma cilíndrica. Con tonalidades anaranjadas brillantes. De esta forma el brazo izquierdo se extendió hacia el cristal, notándose un brillo inusual desde el interior como si fuera a disparar. Pero ella ya con su visión borrosa, perdió todo tipo de conciencia. Su muñeca y brazo izquierdo volvió a transformarse a su estado normal y ella regreso al lugar donde creía estar desde hace tiempo sin saber cómo despertar…el mundo de los sueños…

En la parte izquierda del asiento trasero del auto gris, ella viajaba. En una mañana rutinaria. Un verano de esos calurosos. Con la prisa usual de los adultos. Escuchaba música desde su "ipod", como era costumbre, para prepararse mentalmente para el resto del día en la escuela y para esquivar los insultos matutinos de su madre. Al frente su hermano, quien cambiaba la emisora todo el tiempo buscando su ritmo de reggaetón. A su lado sus dos hermanos más pequeños, jugando entre ellos como siempre. La madre los regañaba mientras los miraba por el espejo retrovisor. De vez en cuando gritaba el nombre de su hija para que calmara a sus hermanos. Ella cansada de la vida rutinaria, de su madre que no la dejaba salir a ningún lado y la trataba como si fuera su sirvienta personal, para colmo con pocos a amigos, su mejor amigo desaparecido y con desdichada suerte en el amor.

A sus cortos 17 años, su vida no tenía sentido. La madre continuaba gritando, poniéndoles atención a sus hermanos, gritándole a su segundo hijo para que no subiera tanto el volumen del radio. Este lo bajaba y volvía a subirlo ignorando a su madre. La hija hacia lo propio, queriendo escapar de aquel lugar, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El pie derecho continuaba hundiéndose en el acelerador, rebasando con rudeza los otros vehículos y frenando con desesperación. Cada vez prestándole menos atención a los alrededores. En una intersección, la madre frente al semáforo que estaba con la luz roja. Se voltea hacia atrás brindando varios mano plazos para aquietar a sus hijos. Así de lado insulta a su hija, quien ha subido tanto el volumen del "ipod" con su música de rock, que solo veía el rostro amargado de su madre, vociferando insultos. Se voltea porque el semáforo cambio a verde y gente detrás de ella, con la misma prisa le tocan bocina para que se mueva. De nuevo hace gestos con sus manos, incluso sacándoles el famoso dedo como insulto. Así pone la mano izquierda sobre el volante y acelera chirriando sus llantas, envuelta en un estado de cólera.

En la intersección de izquierda a derecha un camión con una pesada carga de arena a toda velocidad. Era un camionero joven. Parte de una nueva generación, con autos preparados para correr, alto nivel de testosterona y volátil sed de adrenalina. Acostumbrado a ser respetado en la carretera, al conducir su camión a veces a velocidad considerable, olvidando las regulaciones de seguridad o los peligros a los que podía exponer a los demás.

De esta manera al ver el semáforo cambiar a rojo, iba bajando una cuesta, a exceso de velocidad. Por consiguiente esperaba que la gente se diera cuenta como era costumbre y esperaran a que el pasara, pensando palabras obscenas y acusándolo de loco. Pero esta ocasión sería muy diferente. Porque el reflejo de frenar llego demasiado tarde y un auto gris se le cruzo en el medio. El nunca olvidaría la canción de reggaetón que escuchaba y el rostro espantado de una joven de piel blanca, ojos café, pelo lacio castaño y uniforme de escuela. Ella nunca olvidaría el camión que la impactaría, la música de "AC/DC" que escuchaba "highway to hell" y la voz despavorida de su madre, que resaltó de la música que escuchaba.

-¡Grace!...

Y todo se fue a oscuras. No hubo dolor, no hubo ruido, nada del exterior.  
Solo el coro de la canción, y la voz de su madre una y otra vez, cada vez en un tono más bajo hasta que se quedo en el limbo de la oscuridad, envuelta en las redes de la inconsciencia…

Intro

Para la familia el rostro era irreconocible. Las laceraciones recibidas, incluyendo las fracturas y heridas internas. Un pulmón colapsado. Por consiguiente la obligaba a recibir respiración mediante una maquina. Pero eso sería nada…

"Voces"

"Los exámenes siguen dando los primeros resultados"

"Aunque su pulmón izquierdo mejora, no recibimos respuesta alguna del cerebro. Este duro mucho tiempo sin oxigeno…no puedo seguir brindando esperanzas falsas. La paciente no despertara de coma. Su cerebro está muerto…"

-¡¿Muerto…no estoy muerta?!...¡Hey…hey…escúchenme…auxilio…!.

"Grace Ruberte Galagarza…lamento decirle esto señora Galagarza…debido a las heridas recibidas, el impacto directo que su hija recibió y el tiempo que esta duro atrapada dentro del vehículo, sin el suministro de oxigeno necesario para el cerebro…este resulto irremediablemente afectado…Señora Galagarza, hemos hecho todo lo posible. Pero no existe forma de ayudar a su hija…me temo que debido a su muerte cerebral…¡Señora Galagarza!...¡Cálmese!...

Con el paso del tiempo Grace recibía visitas, donativos para su costoso internado y una esperanza que abandonaba poco a poco a los familiares. Su madre Carmen Galagarza había recibido heridas menores. Al igual que sus hijos. A Grace la encontraron cubriendo a sus hermanos, quienes recibieron heridas menos graves en parte por el movimiento instintivo de su hermana. Carmen atormentada tuvo que recibir tratamiento psiquiátrico, puesto a que atentó contra su vida, minutos después de recibir la noticia. Todo esto mientras la mente de Grace se mantenía en las tinieblas. Desde hace algún tiempo, se sentía confinada donde se escuchaba pero no se veía ni sentía. Una total oscuridad. La perfecta pesadilla. Había gritado. Lamentado y hasta rezaba cuanta oración podía recordar. Porque muchas veces había deseado morirse. Pero eran una de esas palabras que se dicen en momentos de enojo y depresión sin pensar. No que realmente ella lo deseara. O se imaginara así misma en una situación como esta. No que ella se mereciera esta penitencia.

El sonido de la máquina de oxigeno la volvía loca. El llanto de su madre la desesperaba. Porque aunque no se llevara muy bien con ella, hasta el punto que la llamara por su nombre de pila como acto de rebeldía, no soportaba escuchar su tristeza. Era sencillamente peor que cualquier castigo, no poder abrazarla y reírse con su peculiar sarcasmo como si todo se tratase de una de sus tantas bromas pesadas.

Y luego cuando venia su hermano más pequeño el que ella mas cuidaba, a hablarle entre sollozos pidiéndole que despertara. A este punto no tenía palabra alguna ni nada que decir. Todas sus palabras no se escuchaban y querer calmar a su hermano menor no tenía ningún sentido. Ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando este la beso. Pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho, puesto a que no podía olvidar el sonido de sus labios. Y de nuevo Grace se rendía con una petición muy parecía a la de tiempo atrás:

-¡Dios llévame ya!.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta. Los pasos de alguien. Diferentes sonidos. Este no era su usual doctor. Escucho el sonido de las páginas. Quizás su expediente. Luego escucho la voz y si le quedaba algún sentimiento o ganas de gritar nuevamente fue después del sonido de esa voz:

"Grace amiga"

-¡¿Sanied en realidad?!...¡Sanied!...¡Tú me tienes que escuchar por favor sácame de aquí…estoy viva…Sanied!...

"Lamento no haber podido llegar antes"

Su mejor amigo desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Siempre decía estar muy ocupado en la universidad. Pero desde hace algún tiempo lo notaba mas distanciado de lo usual. Lo normal es que estuviera conociendo alguna muchacha o se encontrara tan distraído en otras cosas, que prácticamente el tiempo no le diera. Y ella se sentía olvidada. Algo que muchas veces recordaba. Con el tiempo temía que este dejara de buscarla, al ella catalogarse así misma como una persona muy aburrida. Y aunque eran amigos desde la infancia; existían muchas cosas de Sanied que Grace desconocía.

"Si yo hubiera estado antes, si tan solo…"

Grace pudo escuchar la voz quebrantada de su amigo. Seguido de los gemidos envueltos en lágrimas. Era usual que se echara la culpa. Que se quisiera hacer responsable por situaciones fuera de su control. De nuevo ella tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Como tantas veces el le pidió un abrazo y ella lo esquivaba o se resistía a sentirlo cerca, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Cada abrazo de él la hacía sentir tan segura. Pero eso era algo que Grace nunca le expresaría. Consideraba que ahora menos que antes. Sentía esas ganas de despertar para luego reírse de él cariñosamente, como en los viejos tiempos y acusarlo de ser muy sensible.

Fue cuando ella afronto la posible la realidad. Quizás era cierto. Existía algo defectuoso en su cerebro. Por consiguiente estaba condenada a no sentir nada, a no ver nada… solo confinada en sus pensamientos. A viejos recuerdos, fantasías, al pasado amor…a la emoción, la ilusión, las caricias. La curiosa tristeza y el vacio de siempre. Ahí era donde se refugiaba día a día. Donde había perdido la noción del tiempo. Donde se refugiaba en su pasado, buscándole algún sentido al presente.

"Fuera de la oscuridad"

Sanied acariciaba el pelo castaño lacio de su durmiente amiga. Se limitaba a recordar todos los buenos tiempos. Todas las discusiones. Las veces que el la ignoraba sin darse cuenta. Las ocasiones que solo necesito tenerla cerca. Ella era su "outside concience" como el siempre la llamaba, cuando necesitaba uno de los sabios consejos de su joven amiga. El de 23 años de edad con un futuro extraño por delante, muchas veces quiso decirle la cantidad de secretos que por su seguridad y quizás porque seguramente Grace no le creería (porque Sanied tenía mucha imaginación), se confinaba a no decir. Verla así era algo insoportable para él. Si tan solo ella tuviera un rastro de vida. Porque su expediente y constitución física eran idóneas. Antes había revisado su tipo de sangre y otros pequeños detalles importantes. Grace era perfecta…¿perfecta para qué?.

Los riesgos de que ella no sobreviviera sin embargo estaban presentes. Porque hasta la fecha casi todo se mantenía en teoría y resultaba en un rotundo fracaso. Pero como científicos aprendía junto a su padre de los errores. Próximamente lo conseguirían…y Sanied tenía la corazonada, el impulso, la necesidad, pero sobre todo ese sentido de culpa, esa falta de decirle a su amiga mucho más que un te quiero. Sanied sentía que podía salvar a Grace.

Y de nuevo mientras caminaba en aquel cuarto de hospital pasándose la mano por su cabeza vestido con un gabán negro, como todo un joven importante, Sanied se vio consumido por la duda. La realidad sin embargo es que el podría seguir ayudando con la estancia de Grace en este lugar. Llevarla a un lugar mejor. O intentar algo descabellado, imposible para cualquiera. ¿Pero porque lo hacía en realidad?...

El aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de Grace llamo la atención de Sanied, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos de espaldas a esta. Al principio el sonido no decía nada. Pero luego temió que algo le estuviera pasando. Así se acerco a la cama. Vio la pantalla del electrocardiograma mientras le acaricio la cabeza de nuevo con ternura pendiente a la pantalla. Y fue cuando vio su rostro que Sanied se quedo petrificado y mas conmovido que nunca. Lejos del experimento. Lejos de que ella representaba un perfecto ejemplar para el proyecto de toda una vida de su padre y que próximamente parecía que sería el de él como hijo, esta era una misión por salvar a algo más que una amiga…

Lagrimas silenciosas salían de los ojos de Grace. Lagrimas que quizás salieron antes pero nadie estaba disponible para verlas. En el momento preciso había llegado Sanied. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado?.

Dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga, se arrodillo junto a su cama. Agarrando su mano derecha, le dijo:

"Grace…no sé qué decirte…pero sé que estas ahí…y yo…buscare una manera de salvarte"…

Un largo periodo de silencio. En el que Sanied analizaba sus palabras. Porque eran las más difíciles que jamás le toco decir:

"Pero si lo hago…espero puedas perdonarme…"

Salió del cuarto a paso decidido. Saludo a la abuela de Grace y sin quedarse hablar mucho con ella casi la ignoro retirándose rápidamente. Sanied sentía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Por eso rápidamente mientras esperaba el ascensor de su bolsillo saco su teléfono celular. Hizo una llamada de esas que cambian vidas. Que cambian destinos. Debía hacerla rápido antes de que tuviera segundos pensamientos y la duda lo invadiera nuevamente.

-Comuníqueme con el Doctor Stratipov. Dígale que he encontrado un nuevo sujeto…

Grace Ruberte murió en la madrugada del lunes 5 de octubre de 2009 a las 12: 45 de la madrugada. A causa de un fallo respiratorio severo. Para los doctores era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Como en muchos otros casos de sujetos escogidos su cuerpo fue cambiado a la hora de su deceso. Por una exacta replica de material citoplasmico…

La verdadera Grace Ruberte fue envuelta en un proyecto secreto donde una empresa privada de biotecnología llamada Cyberbiotica en conjunto con el gobierno estadounidense, desarrollan llamados "cyborgs", hombres mitad maquina. Pero con una pequeña diferencia. La tecnología utilizada es copia de tecnología de índole alienígena…

Para su familia Grace no existe y pasa a ser otro de tantos sujetos de experimento por el bien propio de la empresa Cyberbiotica y parte de un proyecto de seguridad nacional…

Por consiguiente Grace y cualquier cosa relacionada a sus 17 años de vida no existe. Lo que existe ahora es un sujeto un numero…

Sujeto 6.2.6

Later Days Presents…

A Amiodarone 300 Special Proyect

_Mecano 3.5_

_Dia de experimento 1,098_

'_Como es de esperarse la combinación de tecnología no humana ha sido una constante lucha contra el ingenio. Por alguna razón la constitución física de los humanos escogidos no es suficiente. No tolera las energías, ni los sistemas computarizados. Es como querer combinar dos seres en un mismo cuerpo. A este punto a mi me parece imposible. ¿Cuántas vidas mas deberán perderse?."_

_Dia de experimento 1,237_

"_Nuestra versión de biotecnología alienígena empieza a dar pequeños resultados. De cuarenta y cinco sujetos a mi disposición solo tres han sobrevivido. Increíble. Al parecer "Mecano" elige en donde desea estar. ¿Es acaso este sistema biotecnológico lo suficientemente inteligente?. A pesar de que es una copia nada comparado a la original fragmentos de esto han sobrevivido a nuestra versión. Yo por otro lado he decidido arriesgarme. Intrigado por la variación de "Mecano", he decidido utilizar la constitución de lo que parece ser un microprocesador alienígena en uno de los sujetos. A toda costa y a pesar de que la mayoría de mis colegas me aseguran que será una perfecta locura…tengo un presentimiento de que en esta ocasión será diferente."_

_Dia de experimiento 1,589_

"_¿De dónde viene esta tecnología tan avanzada?. Las respuestas son escasas y que podamos utilizarla a nuestro beneficio es un privilegio. "Mecano" a destruido a mis tres sujetos restantes. Mas vendrán próximamente…hasta ahora continuamos con los avances presentes. Fusionar a "Mecano 3.5" con un sujeto humano…es imposible…"_

_Dia de experimento 1,786_

"_Los nuevos sujetos responden a la perfección. En poco tiempo la combinación "Mecano" será todo un éxito y será puesto a prueba inmediatamente. Mientras "Mecano 3.5", la base de todo nuestro trabajo continua siendo un enigma. Mis superiores y colegas, tanto así como la alta gerencia de Cyberbiotica están muy satisfechos con nuestra labor. Aunque los intereses son para la defensa, imaginar por un segundo la ayuda que puede brindar al ser humano. La biotecnología en conjunto con la robótica y la cibernética…toda una nueva especie humana"…_

_Dia de experimento 2,098_

"_He creado bestias de catástrofe. Tan solo imaginar que el futuro de la humanidad puede caer en manos de gente tan despiadada que solo piensan en como conquistar naciones y someterlas a su poder. Grandes intereses de corporaciones se han interesado en el proyecto. Su interés es muy obvio. No puedo permitir algo de esta manera. Mi interés siempre ha sido ayudar a la humanidad con mis conocimientos no destruirla…debe existir una manera de contrarrestar el mal que he hecho…mi hijo y yo estamos convencidos. De que el Mecano original es la solución y al único sujeto que se que aceptara. "Mecano 3.5" deber ser visto como un ser con inteligencia propia. Con capacidades destructivas más allá de lo imaginado. Al investigar el pasado de los otros sujetos, me di cuenta de porque "Mecano 3.5" no los elegía…busca a alguien de conciencia y corazón limpio. Busca ayudar no destruir…esa es mi esperanza. Mi última esperanza…6.2.6…_

…_Doctor Seutonius Elric…_

_En algún lugar del círculo ártico…_

En medio del fuerte tiroteo un hombre corría en dirección contraria. Centenares de androides defendían la instalación secreta. Pero no eran nada comparado con los invasores. Unos cuantos ancianos científicos de ideas pacifistas se acuartelaron en la parte central de este laboratorio desconocido en algún lugar del ártico. El rebelde doctor Seutonius Elric y su hijo Sanied Elric eran buscados por la comunidad internacional acusados de terroristas y otras incautaciones sin sentido.

Aclamaban desde redes clandestinas de internet los planes secretos de corporaciones privadas de conquistar el mundo, y crear un solo gobierno mundial utilizando tecnología avanzada y una nueva generación de soldados. Pero el camino se había acabado para ellos. Porque su archirrival el Doctor Stratipov los había encontrado. Se habían robado el ejemplar original "Mecano 3.5" y a su vez a un ejemplar 6.2.6. Quien prometía ser el perfecto para este…

Mientras los ancianos rodeados de androides y maquinas con movimientos humanos y naturales que los protegían con potente armamento, sabían que su final estaba cerca, un hombre de piel oscura, ojos negros y visibles canas, miro a la cúpula que desde hace tiempo había guardado…

Ya su padre era un anciano quien había muerto hace algunos meses atrás. Pero para el resto del mundo este seguía con vida. Observo el interior de la cúpula, reconociendo quien estaba en su interior. Y se acordó de ella como en los viejos tiempos. Deseando poder ver su sonrisa nuevamente. Pero sabía que este día llegaría. Aunque no se imagino que de esta forma. Por eso se acerco a los controles. De nuevo como le hacían a su padre, queriendo ser detenido por el resto de sus colegas.

-¡No está terminada!.

-¡No tiene conciencia!.

-¡No se han conectado!.

-¡Dios sabe de lo que es capaz!.

Pero el fugitivo hombre de ciencia esbozo una sonrisa para luego decir:

-El resto del camino le corresponde a ella conseguirlo. Hemos hecho más de lo posible por contrarrestar el mal que hemos causado.

-¡¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro Sanied?!...

Y Sanied ya un hombre de 54 años miro el rostro joven de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Que le tomo años poder salvarla…pero no de la manera esperada. Y de nuevo deseo poder abrazarla. O regresar a tiempos más simples. Pero retumbaban en las puertas metálicas que los protegían…su final estaba cerca. Por consiguiente solo pudo decir…

-Porque ella es mi amiga…y tiene algo que esas maquinas no tienen…humanidad…

La primera puerta se derrumbo. Entraban soldados con potentes rifles. Androides respondían el fuego. Fuego y explosiones. Científicos heridos. Otros ya muertos. Sanied afanado a las computadoras. Con una pistola en la mano, la cual pensó que un dia utilizaría para quitarse su vida. Pero ahora debía asegurarse de que ella despertara. Los androides destruidos. Un disparo en su hombro que lo llevo a caer de espaldas en el suelo. Pero aun así pudo levantarse y oprimir el último botón.

Y varias alarmas sonaron. Y Sanied se quedo sentado observando como el líquido azulesco desaparecía. Una joven con un traje blanco ajustado a su cuerpo dejaba de estar suspendida y sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo metálico. Su pelo castaño mojado regresaba sobre su hombre y sus ojos marrones abrieron. Se quito la máscara de oxigeno, teniendo dificultad al querer mantenerse en pie. Sanied estupefacto por lo que veía, solo se limito a llorar de nuevo y a gritarle esperando que ella pudiera recordar:

-¡Perdóname!...

Antes de que abrieran fuego contra ella, Sanied se levanto y disparo las últimas balas que le quedaban a su pistola. El recibió varios impactos de bala…mortales. Ante la mirada confundida y atemorizada de una joven que lucía completamente desorientada. Al abrirse la cúpula la joven se abrazaba así misma sintiendo un frio aterrador. No podía caminar si no era tambaleándose y con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, no reconocía nada. Estaba asustada. Respirando agitada. Quizás hasta buscando un lugar para esconderse…rápidos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, que causaron que convulsionara ante el choque de imágenes…

Soldados la rodearon…

Ella no alzo sus manos. Solo los observo por debajo de su pelo lacio que la cubría. Un anciano científico de piel blanca y vestido con abrigada ropa se abrió camino con malévola sonrisa.

-Nunca terminaron a 6.2.6…incompetentes. Humanidad en una máquina de guerra… Seutonius y Sanied Elric idiotas…llévensela…

-Sa…Sanied…

Una voz que no había hablado en años. Que se había perdido con el tiempo. Tuvo un encuentro de imágenes y de pronto una transformación. Recupero una postura derecha con sus manos separadas y ojos completamente negros. Una mirada inexpresiva y desafiante…

Y el Doctor Stratipov quien se había atrevido a darle la espalda, observo petrificado, que Seutonius y Sanied Elric, quizás tuvieron cierto éxito después de todo…mal momento para averiguarlo…

6.2.6 activado…

Presión sanguínea restablecida

Temperatura 56 grados...

Saturación de oxigeno normal

37 amenazas detectadas

Armas rifle vulcan B.3.49.

Nivel de peligro: Máximo

Maniobras de defensa y contraataque en proceso

Nivel de energía cuántica…100%

Todos los sistemas en línea…

Y un objeto cilíndrico se formo en su brazo izquierdo.

Y el Doctor Stratipov quiso correr mientras gritaba que dispararan…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

El Sujeto 6.2.6 con tecnología y programación distinta…había despertado…

))"

Primer episodio

"Velocidad de Escape"

Enero 7 2009


	2. Chapter 2

Intro

No tenía humor para nada. Por alguna razón al llegar a su casa después de la escuela, Grace sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Sería la misma rutina de siempre. Su madre mal humorada. Poniéndose su uniforme para ir a trabajar al Departamento de Policía Municipal. Sus dos hermanos menores correteando y como era costumbre el mayor de los hermanos, tirado en el sofá, escuchando su peculiar música. Así camino por el pasillo de su casa a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta bruscamente detrás de ella. Tiro su mochila encima de la cama y luego ella se dejo caer en la misma, mirando para el techo, mientras suspiraba. Volteo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Sobre una mesa de noche dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo rojo y azul. Grace ni se imaginaba, ni tenía en mente a que se debía esto. Pero fue solo cuando se levanto y se acerco a ver las cajas, que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Se giro sobresaltada para observar a su hermano más pequeño con un biscocho en sus manos. Este tenía varias velas y obviamente su madre había corrido un riesgo considerable al dejarle en sus manos algo que podía resultar pesado para él. Sin embargo la sorpresa valía el sacrificio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Glace!...

Inmediatamente apareció el resto de su familia, quien invadió ese espacio tan privado de ella. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacer nada. Porque por más que intentaba ser dura, fuerte, amargada, pretender que no le importaba y acompañarlo todo de un comentario sarcástico, la realidad era que ni ella misma se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños. No sabía que había motivado tal escena. Que de hecho ella pensaba que era la primera vez que pasaba. Y entre lágrimas que hizo lo posible por aguantar y abrazos de gente con la que usualmente peleaba Grace guardo eso como uno de los recuerdos más bellos de su existencia…

"_¡Háblame por un demonio!... ¿apresaron al sujeto?...._

_Un largo minuto de estática. Para luego escucharse una respuesta mezclada con disparos, detonaciones, gritos de desesperación y una solida y contundente contestación…_

"_¡Esta…esta por todos lados…no puedo…no puedo…Aaahh…aléjate de mí!. __(Se escucha la detonación continua creada por un rifle de alto calibre que dispara hasta quedarse sin municiones el hombre jadea al parecer corre, para escucharse detonaciones menos continuas y de menor intensidad, aparentemente su pistola… remonta la conversación) __"parece que lo he herido, no puedo ver claramente que es, no tengo otra opción que dispararle, tenemos muchas bajas, y no sé dónde está el doctor Raskornikov…Ohh Dios…Nooo…."_

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar. Solo a armarse en silencio. Más de una decena de hombres, en medio de la nieve y una fuerte tormenta. Precioso lugar para un combate con un cyborg experimental. La labores secretas de los mercenarios…

Así caminaron hacia la entrada sin saber a qué se enfrentaban. Sobre todo deseosos de que ningún tipo de autoridad internacional se enterara de lo próximo que intentarían hacer. Apresar de manera funcional a la primera creación del doctor Seutonius Elric…

Episodio 1:

Velocidad de escape

"Y a San Pedro le dirá otro soldado reportándose señor. Ya serví mi tiempo en el infierno"

Si se le preguntase a Arturo Gustav que hacía en este lugar, seguramente tendría una respuesta peculiar. La primera por dinero. La época de los patriotas había pasado y eso de arriesgar la vida sin ningún motivo monetario o interés materialista había pasado. Con el frio infernal que hacía en este lugar, se veía obligado a recordar sus noches con su ex novia. Si la cual lo había dejado por el negarse a casarse y andar en estas misiones haciendo dinero. El confesaba no amarla. Excepto (por raro que parezca) en estos momentos donde por alguna razón, para curar los nervios terminaba pensando en ella. Los mejores tiempos de su vida. Esta sería una misión sencilla. Según le habían dicho. Pero existía también un viejo refrán. "Cuando te digan que es una misión de rutina lleva municiones adicionales".

Este pasillo por donde caminaba pendiente a cualquier movimiento estaba envuelto en la oscuridad. Se respiraba un aire frio y un silencio atemorizante. Excepto por las voces que escuchaba por vía de auricular que tenía en su oído derecho. Su rifle de alto calibre apuntando hacia el frente. Su ropa negra y un chaleco antibalas que no sabía de que le serviría bajo las circunstancias. Todavía no estaba claro con respecto a que se enfrentaba. Pero parecía alguna especie de "cyborg" rebelde de esos que andaban por el mundo en esos días. Frente a él un camino divido. Del lado derecho vio un resplandor combinado con disparos y una figura que sale disparada para luego caer aparatosamente en el suelo. Arturo corrió a toda velocidad, sin saber todavía de quien se trataba. Se puso en la orilla de la pared, sin atreverse a darle el frente a lo que fuera que le había hecho eso a su compañero. Lo observo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Con cada nueva exhalación buscaba valor para arrastrar a su compañero, queriendo socorrerlo. Una actitud muy noble tratándose de mercenarios.

De tan solo moverse y salir de su escondite Arturo pudo ver por reflejo un raro resplandor y el chirrido de lo que él pudo identificar como un cañón de plasma. Al ver una esfera luminosa que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él se hecho hacia atrás cayendo boca arriba viendo como la esfera de color amarillo brillante impactaba a su compañero ya de por si mal herido. El hombre que demostraba signos de vida libero un ligero grito mientras la parte de su pecho libero sangre que se esparció por los alrededores. Segundos después el hombre dejo de moverse y un olor a carne quemada se pudo percibir. Arturo acostumbrado a tales acontecimientos se puso en pie inmediatamente sin saber claramente que decir o que hacer.

Se escucharon nuevas detonaciones.

-_Tenemos al sujeto…se mueve con rapidez por el corredor oeste…Demonios!...se mueve muy rápido…._

Arturo escuchaba las detonaciones a la distancia y por su auricular. Pero maldecía no haberle prestado atención al mapa del lugar que le brindaron. Tampoco sabia donde lo había puesto. Por tal razón se dedico a perseguir los sonidos con su corazón palpitándole a mil revoluciones por minuto y la adrenalina motivándolo mas allá del miedo. Deseaba acabar con esta cosa lo más pronto posible. Recibir su pago y…y…

Al ver la granada que se dirigía directamente hacia ella, su cañón plasma le disparo inmediatamente, creando una explosión en medio de este salón lleno de instrumentos. Donde papeles, escritorios, instrumentos salieron volando. Soldados se vieron afectados. Ella seguía moviéndose a velocidad sobre humana, buscando la salida de este lugar. Un soldado se le apareció de frente ella brinco para luego dar un rápido giro que le posiciono ambas manos sobre la cinta que sostenía el chaleco antibalas, así llego al suelo y impulso a su enemigo por encima de ella, para estrellarlo contra el suelo. El próximo que apareció con rifle en mano, abrió fuego, pero ella se movió con suma rapidez, que era casi imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Cuando se impulsaba más bien brincaba y tocaba el suelo de vez en cuando para cambiar de dirección. Su mano izquierda empezó a moverse erráticamente para luego formar el objeto cilíndrico que apunta, crea un sonido, brilla y dispara una esfera de energía mortal que impacta con exactitud la cabeza de este soldado mientras ella le pasa por el lado a velocidad. Al ella detenerse unos metros más al frente se queda de espaldas. La cabeza del hombre se había desintegrado y lo que queda es un cuerpo sin cabeza y sangre emanando por el cuello.

Sus ojos continúan negros. Su actitud amenazante. Esta no era Grace. Era una máquina de guerra. Que solo tenía una misión en mente…escapar o destruir a la amenaza. Sin embargo al querer moverse de nuevo, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó al suelo de frente. El brazo izquierdo regreso a la normalidad y Grace tuvo que gemir de dolor y frio. Mientras tocia buscando fuerzas en sus manos para ponerse en pie, tocia con tanta fuerza que sentía que el pecho quería salírsele. Regurgitaba un líquido azulado. En el que estuvo por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos marrones por debajo de su pelo castaño se posaron en la oscuridad de los alrededores. Queriendo por un segundo saber donde se encontraba. Reconocer algún detalle, suceso. Pero esta oscuridad solo le recordaba…a sus propios pensamientos. Al sentimiento de insuficiencia y oscuridad en el que vivió por un tiempo indefinido. Por consiguiente con tantos cambios no sabía que pensar. Ni tan siquiera que preguntar.

Se agarro de una pared cercana, queriendo con esto ponerse en pie. Pero eso probo ser una empresa difícil. Utilizo el pie derecho como peldaño, comprobando que cada paso sería toda una odisea. Así mientras se levantaba con dificultad se apoyo de la pared. Para luego quedarse de espaldas a esta buscando la mejor manera de moverse. Pero al solo dar un paso, cayó al suelo fuertemente, liberando otro quejido mezclado con un lamento. Escucho pasos, gritos…sintiéndose más indefensa que nunca. Quiso moverse pero se le hacía imposible. No tenía tiempo para recordar, pero sabía que el peligro estaba cerca. Ella sabía que no era normal, porque podía visualizar las acciones que había cometido, al transformarse.

Y pudo escuchar una voz en su mente. Tan clara como si estuviera a su lado. Era una voz inexpresiva. Que no mostraba pena, tampoco indolencia. Era gruesa y hasta en cierto modo autoritaria…

-Eres débil humano. Quien quiera que nos haya conectado no sabía las capacidades que tengo. Yo no llegue a este planeta a ser un sujeto de estudios de una especie inferior. Debes levantarte ahora…

Grace creyéndose que se estaba volviendo loca, escuchaba la voz una y otra vez y tuvo que gritarle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban:

-Quien eres?...No puedo levantarme!...

Pero la voz no volvió a hablar. Grace escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca. Y luego hacia tirada en el frio como se encontraba, con su rostro pegado a este piso metálico al igual que su cuerpo vio esta luz blanca que la cegó, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, pensando que este sería su final. La desesperación, el sentimiento de impotencia que una vez sintió, en los días de oscuridad completa, donde escucha voces pero no podía ver a nadie la obligaron a gritar como un último intento de sobrevivir:

-Ayudameeeee!....

Se quedo respirando sin fuerzas. Esperando a que cualquier cosa sucediera. Sintió la presencia frente a ella cada vez más cerca. Pasaron algunos segundos y nada ocurría. Hasta el punto que ella se preguntaba cual sería la demora…acaso dudaba?.

Quien quiera que sea la agarro por un brazo, para luego colocarla sobre su hombro quedando ella boca abajo con sus brazos tendidos siendo sostenida por sus piernas. Ella no sabía de qué se trataba. Ni a donde la llevarían.

-No sé quién eres ni porque te quieren…pero…pero…yo te sacare de aquí…

El hombre de piel blanca, pelo negro abundante y ojos azules camino entre la oscuridad, desapareciendo de los demás soldados que no tardaron en llegar y examinar la escena. El mando varios mensajes para confundirlos y disparo con su rifle pasa simular un encuentro. Continúo escondiéndose pero no sin antes revisar a Grace. Sentándola se cercioro de que ella no estuviera herida y la miro fijamente. Grace con un rostro soñoliento se quedo clavada en los brillantes ojos azules de este hombre…

-Estas herida?. Pregunto el hombre rápidamente

Ella alzo sus hombros en señal de no saber. Pero si tuvo ánimos para preguntarle

-Tienes nombre?.

El hombre se dirigía a cargarla de nuevo no sin antes decirle:

-Gustav…Arturo Gustav. Y tú te llamas Grace verdad?.

-Así solían llamarme…porque haces esto?...

Arturo Gustav la llevo en su hombro nuevamente preparándose para el largo recorrido. Diciéndole mientras caminaba:

-Digamos que soy un ángel de esos que no caen del cielo. Que solo aparecen. Ahora cállate si no quieres terminar de nuevo en un estanque…

-A 350 pies. Te parece favorable con este clima?. Ni siquiera sé cómo podemos lanzarnos allá abajo en medio de este clima

-Te quejas demasiado Brock. Con el tiempo que pasamos juntos pensé que ya se te había quitado eso.

-No estoy para tus obras filosóficas ahora Holland.

-Bueno más vale que vaya a presentarme. (Aprieta un comunicador en su oído derecho) Francoise cuando quieras puedes abrir la compuerta.

Brock Rubinsky no le quedo otra que soltar una risa que pareció más bien un crujido. Este corpulento hombre que superaba los seis pies de estatura y genéticamente cruzado con una pantera, era de abundante pelo negro, facciones del rostro como un felino, boca llena de dientes y enormes ojos verdes. Armado hasta los dientes con un rifle de alto calibre, un sistema de mini cohetes en su espalda que lo permitiría mantenerse volando por algunos minutos, lo suficiente para acaparar su caída. Por último una máscara de oxigeno para el fuerte viento que le entraría de frente, que a su vez podría asfixiarlo.

-Más vale que esto valga la pena Holland.

El delgado hombre que portaba una máscara metálica con flamantes ojos verdes, llevaba una túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo y unas botas negras. Su voz sonaba normal, refugiada detrás de esta mascara. Sus manos resguardadas detrás de unos guantes negros y lo único que sobresalía una espada de esas usadas por los samurái en aquellos lejanos tiempos. Era cierto que este enmascarado no siempre tuvo ese aspecto. Por consiguiente a pesar de su apariencia misteriosa y atemorizante para muchos, para también su inusual compañero, era alguien digno de confianza, quien conservaba su sentido del humor la mayoría del tiempo.

A diferencia de Brock, Holland no llevaba unos mini cohetes en su espalda. Descendería al vacio como era ya costumbre…porque este también era un hombre o maquina lleno de secretos. Quien era realmente?. Era una pregunta que Brock se hacía en ocasiones. Ahora que se paraba frente a este, que la compuerta empezó a abrirse, entrando el fuerte viento del exterior, apagándose las luces del compartimiento de carga, dejando una leve luz roja que permitía ver solo lo necesario para evitar ser advertidos, mientras la ancha túnica de Holland ondeaba con el viento, Brock recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con él.

Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor en aquella sala de operaciones. Donde Brock quizás por curiosidad quiso ver el rostro de este famoso hombre víctima de un vil atentado. Estaba completamente desfigurado. Hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Todavía a pesar de conocerlo por años se atrevía a preguntarse; quien era Holland?. Acaso sufría?. Pensaba en la venganza?. Donde habrá quedado su vida?. Las personas que quería?. Era curioso que siempre le diera con pensar en esas cosas cuando estaban a punto de una misión. Como si tuviera miedo de que esta fuera la última vez que viera a lo más cercano a un amigo que había conocido.

Holland quien rondaba en una estatura promedio se veía mucho más pequeño que Brock. Recibió un aviso desde la cabina del avión.

-Todos listos muchachos. Exclamo una voz femenina. Acuérdense de que ambos perdieron la última mano de Poker.

Holland se volteo hacia Brock moviendo su cabeza negativamente y alzando sus hombros mostrando empatía con el comentario. En algún lugar de ese casco que llevaba debía existir una sonrisa. Por lo menos Brock la tenía.

-No olvida nada. Dijo Brock entre risas.

-Especialmente si tiene que ver con dinero. (Se voltea hacia el frente acercándose a la rampa sin sostenerse de nada y caminando con total naturalidad) Te veo abajo bola de pelo…mira a ver si me puedes alcanzar.

-Quieres apostar?.

-Sabes que perderás…

Y con esto Holland se perdió en la noche y en el fuerte viento. Planeaba en este como si fuera una misma ave y aprovechaba cada corriente de aire como si fuera parte de ella. La luminosidad de sus ojos verdes desapareció y solo se dibujaba su amplia túnica.

Brock quien tenía que luchar para mantenerse en pie, le encantaba ver la elegancia de Holland. Y lanzando un usual grito de guerra no sin antes suspirar buscando valentía para lo siguiente que iba a hacer Brock siguió a su compañero al destino que los esperaba después de esta caída al vacío.

-La encontraste?...somos millonarios!. Sabes cuánto están ofreciendo por la ramerita esta…

-Déjame verla bien…que te pasa?. Te gustan las niñas?. Acaso no sabes lo peligrosa que es?...digo al menos eso dicen…

-Si ya lo creo.

Arturo Gustav no lo pensó. Porque si se detenía a pensar en sus siguientes acciones lo más seguro que se calificaría de lunático o de suicida. Por eso le apunto a sus tres compañeros con el rifle manejando la mano izquierda. Así apretó el gatillo asesinándolos a quema ropa. Se escucharon sus gritos, especialmente los de dos que impacto en las piernas y se las destrozo por la fuerza destructura de las balas. No se imagino lo difícil que era utilizar el rifle con una sola mano. Todo acabo con rapidez y Arturo regreso a la oscuridad.

No paso mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que la confusión que escuchaba en su transmisor no era solo causada por el. Mientras trotaba hacia la salida y ya casi cuando podía sentirla se encontró en un amplio salón de tres entradas. Para colmo en cada una había de tres a cuatro soldados quienes lo reconocieron inmediatamente y como si sospecharan o supieran, se dispusieron a abrir fuego contra él. Sin embargo un rápido hombre armado con un sable de luz color rojo les corto las manos a todos. Pasando en forma circular como una ráfaga de viento. Incluso cuando se detuvo el viento que levantaba libero papeles y otros efectos sólidos detrás de él. Antes de que los hombres cayeran en sus lamentos y la sangre tocara el suelo, en conjunto con las manos y los rifles (algunos de los cuales se dispararon al tocar el suelo) este ser se detuvo frente al asombrado Arturo que no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y mucho menos como saldría vivo de esta.

Era un hombre con un casco rojo y flamantes ojos negros. Esto se veían iluminados extrañamente dándole este aspecto morboso. Una túnica roja y unas botas del mismo color eran parte de su atuendo. Sin contar los guantes de color rojo intenso y el sable de luz que Arturo solo creía como algo experimental. Había escuchado las historias de un ser parecido a este…pero no lo creía posible. A Arturo le estuvo más curioso todavía que el espécimen no matara a nadie. Los gritos de dolor insoportable y la sangre que brotaba por la herida de sus compañeros era demasiado obvio para ser casualidad. Era como si a quien tenía en frente le gustara la tortura…

-Arturo Alejandro Gustav Gofren. Dijo el extraño con gruesa y cínica voz desde su casco. Gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora requiero tu cooperación.

Arturo quien no salía de ese estado casi catatónico, pensaba con velocidad. Pero al mismo tiempo las imágenes que recibía le impartían un miedo terrible. Sobre todo cuando vio que toda la sangre que surgía de las heridas de los soldados corría en dirección a los pies de este sujeto de una manera anormal, tal si él estuviera atrayéndola.

De cualquier manera Arturo era un soldado y a pesar del miedo que sentía, puso a Grace en el suelo y preparando su rifle y observándola por última vez le dijo a esta que todavía seguía somnolienta.

-Fue un placer conocerte. Si tienes fuerzas intenta huir oíste?...

La vida no tenía sentido para el de igual forma. Y solo el…sabia el porqué de sus acciones. Que no eran tan alocadas como cualquiera pensaría. Así con el corazón queriéndole salírsele por la boca, con manos temblorosas ojos más grandes de lo normal, con todos los pensamientos apuntando a huir, pero preparando su rifle para un enfrentamiento con este ser se atrevió a decir:

-Lo lamento pero no puedo obedecer tus órdenes. (Suspirando y buscando fuerzas antes de hablar) Tu y yo nos divertiremos ahora!...

-Entendido. Preparate entonces para ser exterminado.

Antes de apretar el gatillo como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y vuelto a abrirlos, esta cosa estaba encima de Arturo con ese brillante sable de luz cegador dispuesto a matarlo. De esta misma forma en este mezcla de sucesos veloces, se escucho un ligero silbido, apareció una esfera de energía que impacto en el rostro a este ser que salió disparado hacia arriba impactando el techo estremeciéndolo y dejando caer escombros por el fuerte impacto. El mismo cayó al suelo menos de dos segundos después levantando polvo y confusión. Arturo seguía en el mismo lugar sin creérselo todavía, viendo quien se le paraba al lado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda por eso perdonare tu vida.

Esta joven era completamente cambiada. Con ojos totalmente negros y lo que parecía ser un cañón plasma iónico acoplado a su brazo izquierdo.

-Que…que?...

No le dio tiempo a hablar, de nuevo el ser se dirigía a ellos y la transformada Grace se lanzo al ataque disparando en sinnúmero de ocasiones y esquivando cada uno de los ataques de este sujeto…

Los tres androides representaron un ligero problema pero nada que el no pudiera arreglar con su espada. Parado frente a la entrada, Holland recibia lecturas desde el interior. Se dirigía a entrar antes de que Brock aterrizara…

Ondas eléctricas lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a moverse con rapidez. Esto combinado con algo que quiso sujetarlo por debajo del nevado suelo. Se mantuvo flotando por unos segundos hasta regresar al suelo. Y pudo ver a su conocido adversario quien se paro frente a la puerta camuflageada y ahora destruida…

-Windspeed que te trae por aquí?

-Ya sabes de entrometido como siempre.

-A donde dejaste a tu mascota…

-Aquí y allá. Exclamo Holland mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera buscando a Brock. Siempre se me pierde…

-Se te acabo tu suerte Windspeed.

-346,890 vez que me dices lo mismo Apharmd…

Y preparándose para sacar su espada, ante el advesario que se avecinaba con ondas eléctricas preparadas para el combate, Holland Windspeed estuvo seguro de que pronto le cumpliría su promesa a Seutonius Elric…

))"

Next Chapter

"Holland Windspeed"


	3. Chapter 3

Intro

Capítulo Primero

"Crónicas de BloodSpeed"

"¡Quiero matarlo…quiero matarlo! ¡Lo detesto, lo odio, estúpido, inepto, imbécil… ¿Por qué siempre a él lo consciente? ¿Por qué yo soy el enfermo?...soy igual o más capaz que el. ¡Odio su vida, odio las cosas que tiene que a mí me pertenecen! ¡Yo nací primero!... ¡Pero a mí me ignoran, me miran con lastima…como si yo no existiera… como si yo no existiera!"

**Noticias internacionales**

"**La nueva era en la robótica, protagonizada por los veteranos científicos, Seutonius Elric y Horacio Amadeus"**

Paralizado en aquella cama el observaba. Con la tonalidad de sus ojos extrañamente de color purpura, la furia en su mirada solo se acentuaba, mientras pensamientos macabros rondaban su mente.

"**Famosos por las armas de guerra creadas en la pasada tercera guerra y luegos sus aportaciones en la biomedicina cibernética, estos dos ganadores del premio Nobel se unen por una justa y noble causa. El servicio de la humanidad"**

El electrocardiograma mostraba el aumento en el ritmo cardiaco. No paso mucho tiempo para que una enfermera de piel blanca, ojos y pelo claro de esbelta figura entrara con una amplia sonrisa. Puso su tierna mano blanca sobre el pecho de su paciente, para con ternura acariciarlo. El joven hombre de ojos purpura, respiraba agitadamente, notándosele enrojecido y hasta gruñendo de cólera.

-¿Quién será el que te deja el televisor encendido?

Le acaricio la cabeza, pasando su mano por su cabellera negra. La enfermera luego le apago el televisor, mientras observaba como la sangre de su paciente, salía color purpura de su cuerpo, pasaba a una maquina y regresaba en el color normal por el otro lado.

Su enfermedad había progresado bastante. Hasta el punto que pasaría el resto de sus días convertido en un vegetal. Y nadie conocía la verdad. Nadie…

Era una gama de emociones…

Paula…

La enfermera que había cambiado su vida. De la cual se enamoro. Quien fue una vez su amante. Pero cuando cayó en esta parálisis indefinida, lo único bueno que llegaba a su vida, parecía que pronto se desvanecería. Más bien era como un sueño. Una realidad que nunca paso. Tanto tiempo para pensar. Para odiar. Preguntarse una y otra vez si se merecía lo que le ocurría. Que el responsable se estuviera vendiendo como el hombre más bueno del planeta. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

Un detalle llamo su atención. El medicamento fuera de hora que se disponía a administrarle Paula.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor. Promete sacarte de la parálisis (la seriedad la obligo a decir) Se que es difícil de creer y que cosas así te han dicho toda tu vida…pero nunca puedes perder la fe. Yo no la pierdo ¿sabes? Me atrevo a creer que te levantaras de nuevo. Me atrevo a soñar Harold.

Y con esto se le quebranta la voz. Se le notan los ojos llorosos. La enfermera llamada Paula termina de administrarle su medicamento por línea intravenosa, para darle un beso en la frente. Harold entendía mucho mejor las expresiones. El silencio decía más que las palabras que a veces caían en una absurda redundancia. Y si alguna vez Harold tuvo sentimientos, eran en estos específicos momentos, cuando Paula estaba cerca. Cuando ella lloraba. Cuando entre las palabras que ella dejaba en el aire, el se imaginaba lo demás…o mejor dicho se atrevía a soñar.

Allí en el silencio y la impotencia de su enfermedad. En la parálisis completa que era más parecido a un calvario o castigo de causa todavía desconocida; Harold Amadeus tenía unas palabras secretas para Paula. El se atrevía a amar cada vez que ella estaba a su lado.

El canoso hombre de piel blanca, ojos negros y notables signos de vejez en su piel, estaba desnudo. En sus ratos de placer pagado con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Quien estaba sobre el hombre rondando en los sesenta y tantos años. Con su desarrollado busto, cuerpo delgado con notables abdominales, piel morena, pelo castaño lacio que le llegaba a mitad de su espalda. Una mujer así era sin duda el sueño de cualquier hombre que pudiera tenerla o en el dado caso, alcanzara a pagarla.

Ella lanzaba gritos orgásmicos que excitaban a su cliente. La realidad sin embargo es que era mayormente probable que este hombre no le causara ningún tipo de placer. Al terminar el acto (el cual duraron mas tiempo buscándolo que haciéndolo) ella lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa de gratificación acostándose a su lado. El suspiraba muerto de cansancio, sintiéndose quizás por un lapso de tiempo veinte años mas joven.

El hombre observo su reloj que se quito cuidadosamente y lo puso en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Había llegado la hora…

-¿Me esperas un segundo preciosa?

Ella asintió en silencio. Para en cuanto él le dio la espalda para sentarse en la cama, cambiar la sonrisa por una mirada frívola y hasta maquiavélica. Tal si este fuera el momento que esperaba. Luego de ponerse una bata color rojo de seda y unas pantuflas negras, tranquilamente salió de la habitación. Caminando por un pasillo de madera adornado con varios artefactos antiguos, camino hacia otra habitación, que parecía ser una especie de biblioteca. Allí tenía su escritorio y en un armario una botella de whisky la cual abrió, para servirse en una copa de cristal. Luego se sentó en un sillón de cuero para alcanzar un teléfono y realizar una singular llamada.

-Este es Horacio. Procede con la operación.

Con ese mismo desinterés colgó el teléfono. Con un sentimiento de poder mas allá de lo comprensible, observo todas sus condecoraciones trayéndole recuerdos de cómo las obtuvo. No siempre por sus meritos o conocimiento. Sino también por las artimañas que realizaba. Fotos de viejos tiempos memorables y una simple foto en su escritorio frente a él.

La familia que una vez tenía y se fue quebrantando con el tiempo. Su esposa Amanda muerta hace varios años atrás, y sus dos hijos hermanos fraternos, Harold y…

El sonido del teléfono lo lleno de sorpresa. ¿Acaso ya había resultados? Se supone que no se enterara hasta el próximo día. Dudo en responder por algunos segundos. Hasta que por fin se puso el auricular en su oído. No dijo nada, solo escucho a alguien pronunciar su nombre…

Todo su cuerpo se sentía electrificado. Un dolor insoportable por toda su espalda específicamente en su columna vertebral. Quería gritar pero por obvias razones no podía. Sin embargo a pesar de estas reacciones que lo obligaban a convulsionar, a moverse erráticamente hasta el punto de salirse de su cama y caer en el suelo boca abajo. Con cara de susto y desesperación, sus ojos se tornaron rojos color sangre. Las líneas intravenosas se desprendieron al igual que los cables del electrocardiograma en conjunto con la maquina que cayó con él. Sangre salía de la maquina que se pasaba veinticuatro horas al día procesando su sangre contaminada.

"_**No es el tiempo de morir…tampoco el tiempo de lamentarse"**_

-¿Cómo pudiste Horacio?

-¿Quién me habla?...No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Sabias las consecuencias del proyecto Ophelia. Aun así proseguías con este proyecto olvidado.

-¡¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?! ¡Maldita sea!

-Descuida Horacio. Todos merecen justicia. Una oportunidad de redención. O de destruirlo todo por alguna sencilla razón. Cualquiera que sea los motivos…la justicia termina siendo a discreción del que busca la venganza.

-¡¿Esto es una ridiculez no sabes con quien estás hablando?!

-Gracias por tus servicios…

Dos disparos en el pecho de esta pistola con silenciador eran suficientes para acabar con esta enfermera que no conocía nada, que no podía verle el rostro a su asesino, pero que podría presentar un problema. Después de dejarla por muerta, este hombre vestido de negro con su rostro cubierto, guantes negros y pistola con silenciador en su mano izquierda, camino despacio y lleno de confianza por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta girando la perilla despacio…

Horacio Amadeus sentía como le faltaba el aire cada vez que hablaba esto acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el pecho. En cuestión de segundos empezó a sudar y mientras este hombre hablaba pudo reconocer el autor…

La copa de Whisky…

-Las costumbres Horacio, el patrón que sigue el ser humano puede llevarnos a la muerte ¿lo sabías?

-¿Por qué…porque me haces esto?

-Por unas palabras que me dijiste una vez Horacio. Llevare este mundo al infierno.

-Maldito seas Strati…

La prostituta entro por la puerta ahora vestida con una ropa negra ajustada, misma mirada frívola y un silenciador en sus manos.

-Gracias por tus servicios.

Posiblemente Horacio Amadeus nunca se dio cuenta del preciso momento de su muerte. Un céntrico disparo en la cabeza, que trasvaso la misma en conjunto con el sillón de cuero en donde estaba sentado, en combinación con la sangrienta escena, causado por el material encefálico. Su rostro se mantuvo sorprendido con la misma expresión de asfixia miento y los ojos fijos en su asesina. Antes de retirarse murmuro unas palabras:

-Asqueroso hasta en su muerte.

"_Sangre"_

Su visión normal se vio invadida por una tonalidad rojiza. Todo lo que podía ver aparecía en un mismo color. Sentía un fuerte aroma que motivaba y agudizaba todos sus sentidos. Con sus en un color sangriento sentía la sed, la necesidad, el deseo intenso…

Fue cuando pudo levantarse sin conocimiento consciente de que le estaba ocurriendo, que en su oído retumbaba el sonido del palpitar del corazón de lo que podría convertirse en su víctima.

"_**Sangre…Sangre"**_ "

Perdía su fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. A la vez aumentaba la ferocidad y la ansiedad. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, llevándose el asesino enorme sorpresa. De la mano izquierda de Harold salió un tentáculo rojizo que removió su pistola del hombro. Rápidamente lo sujeto por su cuello a punto de estrangularlo y trayéndolo hacia él.

El asesino por su parte forcejeaba desesperadamente, siendo visto con esta mirada inexpresiva por Harold.

-¡Suéltame…suéltame!

La ironía del asunto. Cuando el cazador se convierte en el cazado. Sangre empezó a brotar por la nariz, oídos, alrededor de los ojos y en conjunto con el reflejo de vomito, por la boca de este hombre. Quien ahora sintiendo un insoportable dolor y reconociendo que no se salvaría de esta, gritaba horrorizado y hasta con lagrimas en los ojos. Venas, arterias y capilares…todas desde la cabeza hasta los pies se rompían y dejaban escapar el líquido de vida que flotaba hacia la mano derecha de Harold. Entrando por los poros de esta.

Los ojos de este hombre se tornaron completamente blancos y quedo con su piel deshidratada. Su cuerpo se torno uno esquelético y hasta polvoriento que sonó como un costal de huesos cuando el tentáculo lo soltó y regreso a la mano de Harold. Quien se veía rejuvenecido pero con la inusual tonalidad purpura de sus ojos. Todavía confundido y con su visión ajustada, recibiendo información como si su cerebro o su vista formara parte de un complejo sistema electrónico.

Un corazón que palpitaba cada vez con menos frecuencia. Mientras la respiración de esta persona se percibía cada vez más acelerada. Harold camina descalzo con su mirada inexpresiva. Saliendo de la habitación, encontrando el lugar exacto donde se ubicaba. Alcanzo a ver un cuerpo con su mejorada y computarizada visión, arrecostado contra una pared con dos letales impactos de bala en su pecho. Con visión de rayos x y digitalizada impresión, pudo ver el esqueleto y los órganos internos, viendo la primera bala en el pulmón derecho causando un arresto pulmonar y la segunda paso el esternón, hiriendo de gravedad las paredes del corazón para salir por la espalda creando una doble herida.

Volvió a cambiar su visión y analizando los ojos claros de la víctima en conjunto con las demás facciones de su rostro logro identificarla, tal si no la conociera.

"**Paula Sanders…Edad: 27 años…Nacida…Lugar de estudio…"**

-Ha…Harold…

Su voz temblorosa y asfixiante, llamo la atención de Harold. Algo le decía que la conocía. Una parte de su cerebro se mantenía consciente. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién era el responsable?

-Ha…rold…

"**Tiempo estimado de vida 45 segundos"**

Paula lo observaba atentamente realizando el mayor esfuerzo posible con la poca vida que le subsistía. Sabia como se le extinguía la vida. También sobre el cambio de Harold. No conocía hasta donde o cuanto seria la proporción. Pero era mucho mejor que otro destino que le esperaba y termino ella afrontando.

Harold le quito la mirada. Tal si ella no fuera o no significara nada para él. Sin embargo antes de que empezara a caminar, Paula buscaba cualquier cosa para decirle. Pudo confesarle su amor. Pero tomo otra opción…

-Nunca…nunca dejes de soñar…nunca…

Harold le brindo una última mirada de soslayo, hasta que Paula dejo de respirar. Se quedaron sus ojos desorbitados, observando algún punto fijo. Harold quizás pudo entenderla y sentirla en algún lugar de su ser. No obstante empezó a avanzar con un maquinal pensamiento.

"_**Quiero matarlo...quiero matarlo…"**_

¿Sera por el sufrimiento guardado por el silencio? Cualquiera que sean las razones, los deseos de Harold Amadeus iban mucho más allá de la venganza.

Final…

No lo atemorizaba tanto. Solo lo retrasaba. Sin embargo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a no subestimar a sus enemigos. Incluso cuando siguieran lo que parecía ser el mismo patrón de siempre. Así como se mantenía moviéndose esquivando las ondas eléctricas, quienes eran en diferentes dimensiones y tonalidad de colores, el nombrado Apharmd se mantenía en las sombras, evitando bajo cualquier costo un combate directo con WindSpeed.

Cuando por fin aparecía WindSpeed se defendía con su espada, mientras Apharmd usaba una especie de espada luminosa de ondas eléctricas. Tenía una vestimenta muy parecida a la de WindSpeed. Solo que era de un color amarillo y la luminosidad en el caso eran azul brillante.

-¿Cuántas veces nos hemos encontrado en la misma situación? Se atrevió a preguntarse Holland para sí mismo.

Los movimientos de Apharmd eran lentos comparados con los de WindSpeed. Sin embargo el admiraba el esfuerzo de este jovenzuelo (Holland lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo) realizaba para detenerlo. Sin duda con un poco mas de práctica…

Apharmd creó un circulo eléctrico alrededor de WindSpeed, mientras el extraño tentáculo apareció por debajo de sus pies sujetándolo por ambas piernas.

-Interesante. Se motivo a pensar Holland.

Lo siguiente fue el increíble brinco de Apharmd quien quedo sobre WindSpeed. Allí a considerable altura y flotando por unos segundos junto ambas manos creando una esfera de energía de un color azul intenso, para luego empezar su rápido descenso, acompañándolo de un grito quizás clamando su victoria.

Desde el aire y a considerable distancia Brock activo las pequeñas turbinas en el jetpack* acoplado a su espalda. Este libero una estela azulada. Brock pudo sentir la fuerza que detenía y gradualmente ajustaba su descenso. De cualquier forma Brock tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso. Los vientos eran demasiado fuertes, la ventisca de nieve dificultaba la visión y bajo otras circunstancias se podría decir que aquello era un verdadero infierno de nieve. Se quito el pesado jetpack, que le restaba movilidad lamentando no poder venir a buscarlo después.

Equipado con una armadura camuflaje color blanca y un casco protector con un pequeño tanque de oxigeno; las condiciones en su interior se mantenían cálidas para la ocasión. En otras palabras el traje especial lo aislaba de las condiciones exteriores. El caso que llevaba puesto mejoraba considerablemente la visión, sin contar con la visión nocturna, infrarroja y el avanzado sistema de navegación que lo guiaba a su destino. Eso no quitaba sin embargo que el caminar fuera difícil. Cada paso lo hundía en la nieve. A su vez el fuerte viento en su contra, lo obligaba a luchar y a su vez lo atrasaba hacia su destino.

Utilizando el amplificador pudo ver el combate entre Apharmd y WindSpeed con claridad como si estuviera frente a ellos. Luego pudo estimar con gran exactitud la distancia de la entrada y afirmar las emanaciones de energía que provenían del interior de la instalación secreta. Al mismo tiempo verifico, los vehículos cercanos que hacían un total de tres, todos sin signos de vida al parecer usados por los mercenarios.

Fue en ese instante que prepara su concussion rifle* y apresuraba el paso, viendo toda esa información, que pudo escuchar el crujido, ver el rostro blanco con dientes feroces sobre el y en menos de un segundo después el golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo aturdido, lo levanto del suelo y fue lanzado sobre su espalda hundiéndose en la nieve. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, todavía aturdido pero preparándose para el combate, Brock quiso hacerse de su rifle, mientras se levantaba, el cual tenía amarrado por un cinturón negro en el caso que pasara algo como esto.

El agresor apareció nuevamente de entre la nieve sujetando el rifle de Brock y alzándolo por los brazos hacia atrás estrellándolo bruscamente. Brock quien estaba acostumbrado a tales circunstancias, se movió rápidamente utilizando sus reflejos, afinando su visión genéticamente cambiada, para agudizar su olfato y audición. Su casco roto por el abrupto golpe recibido, Brock tomo la iniciativa de quitárselo, sintiendo inmediatamente el intenso frio.

Sentía el fuerte viento en su rostro, que le dificultaba un poco la respiración y lo obligaba a mantener sus ojos entreabiertos. El frio lo afectaba pero gracias al pelaje que lo protegía, podía mantenerse bajo la inclemencia. Entre el sonido creado por la velocidad del viento, empezó a escuchar alaridos, crujidos y voces combinadas que exclamaban su nombre para luego callarse. El agudizaba los sentidos buscando no caer victima de este acto de confusión. Una figura que lo superaba en tamaño y corpulencia apareció detrás de el. Cuando vino a sentirlo, Brock se volteo rápidamente agachándose por reflejos, mientras pasaba un enorme brazo con abundante pelo blanco con garras sobre su cabeza.

Brock recurriendo a ese instinto felino que lo caracterizaba se abalanzo sobre su atacante. De esta forma por algunos segundos, se confundieron en la oscura y fría noche en medio de esta tortuosa tormenta de nieve.

Episodio 2

"Insólitos Encuentros"

La verdad glorifica tu mente pero no siempre le brinda felicidad a tu corazón.

-Demonios. ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que complicarse?...¡Ahh!

Salió de su escondite rifle en mano buscando a que apuntarle. Desde hace algunos minutos estaba siguiendo el objetivo destinado a proteger. Nadie le dijo que el objetivo terminaría de manera irónica protegiéndolo a él. Habían destruido paredes, las cuales trasvasaban en su incesante lucha. Mientras Arturo Gustav un espía a sueldo corría entre las ruinas intentando ponerse a la par con la joven y del extraño de vestimenta rojiza. Hace unos minutos atrás que pensó que había llegado la hora de su muerte. Observando su reloj conocía que los refuerzos se demoraban. Lo que era ya costumbre en la mayoría de ocasiones.

No faltaba una ocasión que debía arreglárselas solo, donde salía herido de gravedad y muchas veces casi muerto. No obstante siempre llevaba a cabo su misión, recibía su paga y no se mantenía aliado o del lado de un sector político capitalista en específico. Era un sencilla formula la cual le funcionaba en la mayoría de ocasiones.

Disparo a un mercenario que se le apareció de pronto con rostro de confusión. Este cayó al suelo presuntamente muerto. Arturo seguía a Grace. Maldecía su suerte…y la mirada que lo dejaba perplejo, obligándolo a pensar que esta no sería una misión como otra de tantas.

"Tu misión no es destruir…ella tiene algo que nos pertenece"

Ella luchaba dentro del puro instinto. No porque tuviera conocimiento consciente de lo que hacía. Sus extremidades, reflejos y capacidades motoras todavía permanecían bajo el control de…

No importaba eso. Este personaje representaba un inusual problema para el adversario. Quien después de recibir varios impactos del cañón plasma iónico acoplado al brazo izquierdo de la joven, se atrevía a reconocer su puntería. Luego varias combinaciones de golpes solo decían que esta no sería una lucha convencional y que este modelo sin duda representaba un peligro.

Mediante su visión de rayos x, la parte robótica de su ser intentaba investigar a su oponente. Sus estrategias, modo de pelea, fuente de energía, localizar sus debilidades de que estaba construida. Sin embargo se le hizo imposible ver mas allá como era lo usual. Algo no le permitía acceso. Peor aún parecía que el propio sistema de ella no se lo permitía. Y fue ese el instante, mientras se miraban el uno al otro, estudiándose en una manera mucho más avanzada, que su lado humano se vio perturbado por el conocimiento brindado. Ella le correspondía con la misma moneda y era posible que lo hubiera estudiado completamente…

**Heridas superficiales reparadas.**

**Rápido descenso de energía arma principal.**

**Se requiere utilización de maniobra para salvaguardar energía y eliminar amenaza.**

**Análisis primario del sujeto realizado...sujeto B.3.49.0 BloodSpeed. Parte del proyecto Ophelia (falta de información al respecto) Depende de energía exterior para suplir suficiencia de oxigeno en extremidades, sistema nervioso, cardio pulmonar y endocrino. Todo esto ante un aparente problema con el huésped.**

Antes de que BloodSpeed se moviera Grace le apunto con su cañón realizando su peculiar sonido y percibiéndose el brillo del interior antes del disparo.

**Al presente ritmo Sujeto B.3.49.0 BloodSpeed necesitara recargarse. En aproximadamente 57 segundos empezara a verse reducción de velocidad y reflejos. Si se reduce consumo de energía plasma iónica en un 34% la energía reservada será de un 65.9%...**

Grace tenía heridas visibles en su rostro y cuerpo. Sangre negra salía por su hombro derecho al ser herida por el sable de BloodSpeed, mientras que en la nariz expedía también el vital liquido. Su mirada se mantenía inexpresiva. El respirar al principio agitado pero ahora con este momento de respiro tranquilo. Ella no pensaba solo reaccionaba. Como si fuera una misma máquina con una programación ya destinada. Ese lado humano de ella parecía haber desaparecido. Pero por raro que parezca se mantenía consciente en cierta manera. Con las mismas habilidades y cambio de visión de su adversario Grace había encontrado una estrategia. Algo que BloodSpeed conocía y al mismo tiempo su orgullo y maquiavélica mente lo obligaban a negarse las palabras que pensaba.

-Este modelo es superior a mi…(por debajo del casco se percibe una sonrisa) Quiero su sangre…(luego le dice Grace con gruesa voz) No puedes continuar mucho a este ritmo.

-Tu tampoco. Respondido Grace de la misma forma amenazante.

Y por debajo del casco la sonrisa volvió a percibirse mientras BloodSpeed alzaba su mano izquierda apuntando a Grace quien esperaba cualquier indicio de amenaza para lanzarse al ataque. Todo por un propósito. Ya quedaba demostrado que la ofensiva no le convendría. Deseaba que BloodSpeed gastara energía para ella poder preservar. Pero mientras su sistema seguía examinando a su contrincante hubo un forzado cambio de planes.

-Creo que eso estará a punto de cambiar…

La visión de Grace empezó a quebrantarse, mientras sentía un incesante dolor y todo lo que veía se torno rojo mientras letras de alarma y un diagrama de su cuerpo apareció en su sistema.

**Peligro, peligro, absorción de índole desconocida, se requiere maniobras evasivas.**

Grace quiso moverse, pero su velocidad era ya una pobre, la primera función atacada por BloodSpeed. Su sangre empezaba a salir fuera de ella y por mas que se resistía no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se encontrara completamente debilitada o peor aun destruida. Mientras BloodSpeed solo esperaba el resultado de su absorción y empezaba a recargarse, ninguna de las funciones de Grace funcionaban óptimamente. No podía disparar. Se arrodillo en el suelo afectada. Su sangre negra salía por boca, nariz, oídos y empezaba a salir por los ojos.

-Todo acabara en par de…

El lanza granadas ensamblado al rifle de Arturo dio justo en el blanco. Cuando BloodSpeed torció su cabeza, parecía que este tipo de absorción no le permitía hacer dos cosas a la vez. Por eso el impacto que recibió por el lado derecho justo en su brazo, exploto sobre él y lo impulso hacia una pared de concreto cercana la cual trasvaso estrellándose atronadoramente. En medio del polvorín creado, Grace cayó al suelo boca abajo transformada por algunos segundos, recibiendo después un inusual aviso.

**Sistema recargándose. Se le advierte al sujeto buscar lugar seguro para salvaguardar existencia. Sistema desactivándose en 3...2...1...0...**

Los ojos de Grace regresaron a la normalidad así como su visión. Empezó a toser aturdida, desanimada y con fuertes dolores en todo su cuerpo. Escupía sangre entremezclada con roja y blanca. Percibió una figura que gritaba su nombre de entre todo el polvorín y el sonido de cosas derrumbándose. Ella mareada y sin fuerzas sentía como la cargaban de nuevo.

-Parece que te sigo salvando el trasero. Dijo Arturo de manera sarcástica. ¿Qué hacías con rojito, conociéndose? ¿Dime se llevaron bien?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Fue sujetado forzosamente por su espalda por algo que no le permitía moverse. La voz se escucho provenir desde atrás, al parecer de lo que intentaba huir. Un tentáculo rojizo lo sujetaba, mientras BloodSpeed lo halo a toda velocidad hacia donde él. Esto lo obligo a soltar a Grace mientras estaba completamente inmovilizado, pensando de nuevo que posiblemente había llegado su final y que terminaría siendo el almuerzo sangriento de esta cosa…

De espaldas Arturo Gustav se hallaba paralizado. Todos los movimientos de su cuerpo se hallaban restringidos, la desesperación se apoderaba de él, mientras se sentía cada vez más cerca del peligroso BloodSpeed.

Una fría mano le toco su cuello. Sintiendo la cercanía del temido y lunático BloodSpeed, dentro de sí hacia hasta lo imposible por recobrar su movimiento. Sin darse cuenta las palpitaciones del corazón aumentaban, sudaba a chorros y la mirada único medio de expresión en conjunto con el rostro, solo mostraba su exasperación. A algunos pies de distancia pudo ver a Grace, tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Estaba completamente inmóvil, sin ninguna remota esperanza de que esta sorprendiera de nuevo y saliera en su ayuda.

-¿Cómo se siente?

La frívola voz de BloodSpeed le susurro desde el interior de su casco por el oído izquierdo de Arturo.

-Puedo sentir como corre tu sangre Arturo Gustav. Buscas cualquier oportunidad o crees que tu recién conocida amiguita despertara de nuevo. Y mientras más pensamientos llegan a tu mente, todos para admitir tu propia muerte, aquí estoy yo…con el control de tu deprimente existencia en mis manos. Todos tus sueños, tu esperanza, lo que deseas alcanzar, lo que amas, lo que odias…(sujetando con mayor fuerza su cuello causando que Arturo empiece a asfixiarse) Dime Arturo Gustav…¿no es eso lo más cercano a ser un dios?

La presión ocasionada por el tentáculo, en el mismo centro de la espalda, llegando a la columna vertebral y a su vez el sistema nervioso, intensifico, poniendo a Arturo en un sufrimiento silencioso, donde lo único que podía hacer era afligir su rostro. Podía escuchar la carcajada siniestra de BloodSpeed.

-Tu sangre me servirá me regresará la vida para luego extinguirla…por eso mi sed…por eso mi necesidad…

BloodSpeed dejo de hablar abruptamente. Arturo que había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió desconociendo la insólita pausa, viendo a un hombre de piel oscura, ropa negra, estatura promedio, abundante pelo canoso y ojos claros.

-Te he estado esperando por algún tiempo Harold.

-¡Tu…se supone que estés muerto…tu estúpido hijo!

-Muerto sí. Pero todo depende a lo que le llames muerte. Tú mejor que nadie debes conocer ese principio Harold Amadeus.

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!...¡Maldita sea la hora en que nací…maldita sea mi familia…por eso los mate a todos…a todos…!

Con estas palabras BloodSpeed suelta a su víctima, dejando la penetrante herida visible en su espalda. Por fin Arturo pudo liberar un gemido adolorido, mientras impactaba el suelo sintiendo el dolor todavía sin fuerzas para moverse, pero con la capacidad de decir para si mismo con sarcasmo:

-Debe ser mi día de suerte…dos en un día…

La bota negra de BloodSpeed se poso al lado derecho frente a su rostro. Inutilizado Arturo temía por su vida, sin explicarse esta extraña aparición. Seguía con la audición activada escuchando la conversación del trastornado BloodSpeed. Pendiente a su misión. Recobrando la capacidad de movimiento lentamente. Recordando un nombre…Harold Amadeus. ¿Acaso será esa la identidad de BloodSpeed?

Los asuntos exteriores podían ocurrir con velocidad. Por ejemplo la esfera de energía creada por Apharmd que se dirigía a su vez hacia, WindSpeed, descendía a milésimas de segundo. La velocidad aproximada de una bala o cualquier otro objeto con velocidad considerable. No obstante en su interior Holland percibía esto como objetos lentos y que le brindaban suficiente capacidad de reacción. Si no se había movido, no era porque no pudiera hacerlo. Si no por una razón muy diferente. La transmisión de un inusual mensaje.

-Has cambiado mucho Holland.

Holland se encontró así mismo fuera del lugar donde se encontraba. No veía la entrada al laboratorio, tampoco la luminosa esfera, mucho menos estaba sobre nieve o en medio de la ventisca que afectaba el lugar. Holland se encontraba por asi decirlo en otra dimensión. Una que solo existía en su subconsciente la cual visitaba a veces sin desearlo. Era el lugar donde el lado androide y el lado humano confluían.

Sus pies estaban firmes sobre algo y a la vez sobre nada. Porque por debajo de el, seguía la extensión de esta dimensión sin barreras, donde percibía códigos binarios de color verde flotando por todos lados, palabras, ordenes, incontables imágenes o recuerdos, todo mezclado con este ambiente de color purpura brillante con luces de diferentes colores pasando. Holland conservaba su ropa negra, la túnica y esta capa algo malgastada. Que mantenía su tonalidad negra, pero que se encontraba rasgada en la parte inferior de la misma. Por último conservaba su casco negro y la intensidad verde de sus ojos.

Sin explicarse como podía ocurrir tal cosa o creyéndose victima de un sofistficado truco para afectar su sistema neuronal, quien tenia en frente respondió inmediatamente a sus pensamientos.

-No tienes necesidad de ponerte a la defensiva Holland. Esto es un mensaje programado. Digamos una previsión del futuro.

-Seutonius…

Seutonius Elric el famoso científico muerto ya hace algunos años bajo misteriosas circunstancias, apareció frente a Holland. Seutonius vestido de negro tenía su habitual sonrisa pacifista. La que decía que todo estaría bien aunque las posibilidades fueran mínimas.

-Un día vendrías a este lugar. En búsqueda de mi última creación. Nunca fue mi intención Holland. 6.2.6 posee una tecnología que ni yo mismo podía simplificar. Pero muy bien en conjunto con mis compañeros pude imitar.

-Ophelia. Exclamo Holland quedamente.

Imágenes se presentaron de pronto. De científicos específicamente tres. Un mucho más joven Seutonius Elric, el conocido Logan Stratipov y el que cultivo un sentimiento en Holland al verlo; Horacio Amadeus. Pudo ver los experimentos, la identidad de los integrantes del proyecto Ophelia y su participación en guerras y conflictos.

-No pude soportar la destrucción causada, la práctica demencia y sed de sangre de nuestras creaciones. Mucho menos que mi hijo quisiera continuar mis pasos…

La imagen de Seutonius empezó a disiparse. Las imágenes desaparecieron. Pero Holland conservaba bastante información que analizaría después.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Una voz femenina de tonalidad suave exclamo:

**-Como una programación este perdiendo energía. Se enfrenta a algo que no contaba.**

Holland observo hacia su lado derecho. Sintiéndose conectado por medio de su subconsciente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y fue cuando pudo verlo. Los sentimientos, la ansiedad, la desesperación. Tanto tiempo lo había buscado. La causa primordial de todo su sufrimiento. BloodSpeed.

-**Holland no te dejes consumir**

**-Esta pacifista estúpida…toma la venganza. ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado por ella?**

**-Holland tenemos una misión…Holland…**

La tonalidad purpura de la dimensión cambio a un rojo intenso. Acompañado de un viento incesante que provenía de todos lados. El programado Seutonius exclamo antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Elegí a WindSpeed para ti Holland, porque sabía que controlarías tus emociones. La oscuridad no puede consumirte y cualquier error que cometas no solo le costara a otros sino que lentamente te destruirá a ti mismo.

Y Holland miro a Seutonius mientras se desvanecía.

-Tomare mis oportunidades.

La esfera de energía causo una inusual explosión al impactar tierra. Removió la nieve dejando un peculiar cráter. Todo con el efecto luminoso que podía percibirse a millas de distancia. Para Apharmd quien estaba a algunos pies de distancia, la excitación no podía ser mayor. Había consumido la mayor parte de su energía para realizar este ataque. Mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente jadeando con esfuerzo, con sus ojos debajo de su casco abiertos más de lo normal.

-¿Sera posible?...

Y según la luminosidad azulada desaparecía, una de color blanco transparente se dibujaba. En el centro de este escudo de energía estaba WindSpeed, con un rojo intenso dibujado en su rostro y un cañón plasma iónico acoplado a su brazo izquierdo. Ondas eléctricas aparecieron alrededor del cañón que un cambiado WindSpeed le apuntaba a Apharmd.

-Tendrás una oportunidad…

Un grueso sonido ensordecedor se escucho proveniente del cañón de WindSpeed. Salió entonces una densa esfera transparente. Era un cañón sónico, que disparaba destructivo pulsos de sonido que a quemarropa podría trasvasar a un ser humano, piezas de metal o armadura.

Apharmd utilizo lo último de su energía para moverse hacia el lado derecho intentando esquivarlo, ocurriendo un suceso inesperado. Según se movía el pulso sónico lo seguía formando una especie de curva. Apharmd fue impactado en su brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente retrocediendo hacia atrás, chocando contra uno de los vehículos usados por los mercenarios. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para que Apharmd hundiera el exterior metálico y a su vez volcara el vehículo quedando con sus ruedas de lado. Apharmd continuo el sufrido trayecto chocando contra el suelo en tres ocasiones más antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

El cañón estuvo a punto de convertirse de nuevo en el brazo de Holland cuando algo llamo su atención. A distancia considerable Brock Rubinsky se hallaba en una incesante lucha con lo que parecía una mutación de oso polar. Apunto el cañón en la dirección, ajustando la puntería con el visor. Un mensaje de alarma apareció en conjunto con el cese del sonido y el brillo del primer disparo. Un diagrama en el visor de WindSpeed solo exponía las averías en sus sistemas. Todo esto con la pérdida de su visión amplificada y como el mismo sintió un ligero mareo combinado con fuerte dolor que le corrió todo el cuerpo.

Con restricciones en sus sistemas y sin poder alcanzar a Brock con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, WindSpeed reconoció sus limitaciones. Molestándole el hecho de no poder socorrer a su compañero, también se vio obligado a darse cuenta de lo que estaba en juego. Por eso agarrando la espada en su cintura, su capa ondeaba con el viento, mientras corría, resumiendo las fuerza que le quedaba después de esta debilidad recibida en un mal momento, para el combate que le esperaba…

-Quiero…deseo, exijo ser reparado, mejorado, invencible. ¡Tú me puedes dar la respuesta!

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte ninguna respuesta Harold. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la oportunidad de que te arrepientas por tus culpas…antes de que seas eliminado.

**¡Estúpido era una trampa desde el principio!**

Siguió al falso Seutonius Elric mientras le reclamaba. Por su vida, por el pasado. La constante necesidad de venganza. De ser mejor, de destruirlo todo. De ser único. Quizás sin darse cuenta termino en un oscuro salón, donde luces rojas brillantes lo rodearon. Seutonius desapareció después de sus palabras.

Maximizando su visión BloodSpeed fue capaz de ver claramente a las amenazas que se enfrentaba. Antiguos androides de movimientos pausados, quienes juntos llegaban a un total de diez. Según se acercaban escucho el sonido metálico de sus articulaciones a paso lento y pesado. BloodSpeed identifico descontinuados rifles laser. Más bien prototipos que solían sobrecalentarse después de un número determinado de disparos. De igual forma eran peligrosos.

Según se aproximaban los androides preparándose para disparar BloodSpeed hizo lo propio. Sacar su sable de luz* color rojo.

-No te esconderás de mí por siempre Elric…

Y con esto los rifles laser abrieron fuego casi al unisonó…

))"

*Jetpack: Consiste de mini cohetes cargado con combustible basado en hidrogeno. Puede mantenerse en constante uso por alrededor de dos horas o dependiendo el tipo de aceleración causada por el portador. Contiene básicos sistemas de dirección que permiten limitada capacidad de maniobra. Sin embargo tiende a ser muy eficaz para misiones que requieren alcanzar grandes alturas o reducir la velocidad del descenso. Requiere de igual forma mucho entrenamiento para no resultar herido o muerto por el uso del Jetpack.

*Concussion rifle: Dispara un pulso de gravedad artificial al objetivo con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo por los aires lejos de quien dispara. El pulso de gravedad es mayormente transparente, pero manipula la luz a su alrededor creando un efecto en espiral. Tal como si lo estuviera absorbiendo.

*Sable de luz: El arma más efectiva para muchos. Que continua siendo rara y utilizada por muy pocos. Debido a la volatilidad de la misma. Consiste de un concepto simple pero avanzado. Un pequeño pedazo de metal que en su interior genera un sólido rayo de plasma contenido por un campo de fuerza gravitacional.


	4. Chapter 4

Cayó al suelo sangrando por la boca. Quería levantarse a luchar. Sin embargo estos jóvenes mayores que él, lo atemorizaban. Siempre que intentaba levantarse recibía otro fuerte golpe en su estomago, que lo dejaba sin aire. Y los jóvenes se reían, se mofaban, le robaban su alimento. Lo acusaban de ser el enfermizo sabelotodo que siempre necesitaba la protección de alguna persona mayor. Era siempre cuando caía la tarde y era la hora de salida. Que iba de camino hacia su casa y era sorprendido. Muchas veces corría. Pero otras veces en donde la debilidad causada por la enfermedad no se lo permitía, decidía enfrentarse a esta bandada de jóvenes con piedras o lo que encontrara en su camino. Si, ya sus intentos de lucha eran variados e iban desde lo estratégico hasta lo que sencillamente era un acto desesperado de supervivencia.

Ahí estaba como en otras tantas ocasiones arrodillado en el pedregoso suelo. Con su uniforme escolar sucio. Con la mochila donde llevaba sus pertenencias tiradas en el fango en conjunto con todos sus libros, siendo rodeado por estos cuatro jóvenes que lo tomaron como víctima por su soledad y asombrosa actitud escolar. De nuevo la costumbre de recibir un salvaje golpe que motivara a que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo y el quedara prácticamente ciego. Viendo borroso mientras buscaba sus anteojos exasperadamente. Porque no sabía que era peor; la golpiza de estos cuatro o la amonestación recibida por el exigente padre a quien el siempre intentaba complacer pero terminaba molestando cada vez con más frecuencia. Los golpes continuaban. Pero el ya estaba tan acostumbrado que solo se limitaba a buscar sus anteojos. Cuando por fin los encontró se los puso para luego arrodillarse con gracia, actitud desafiante y un orgullo pasmoso. Como demostrando a su corta edad que podrían quebrantar su cuerpo, pero no su ánimo…el ánimo de un guerrero.

Escucho el quejido de uno y como cayo al pedregoso suelo, al parecer herido en su cabeza. Los proyectiles siguieron llegando por un jovenzuelo con una resortera y muy buena puntería. Sin esperar sacaba otra piedra de un funda de tela que tenía en su cintura donde guardaba los letales proyectiles. Los jóvenes intentaron responder el ataque, pero la velocidad del oponente en combinación con su puntería era demasiada. El agredido joven no perdió la oportunidad para lanzar varios golpes a los genitales de quienes lo atacaban tumbándolos al suelo y siendo víctimas de pedradas que le sacaban sangre. Aturdidos por los golpes los jóvenes se fueron corriendo gritando inmundicias y jurando que se vengarían.

El joven de la resortera que guardaba gran parecido con quien estaba arrodillado se aproximo a este. En silencio lo ayudo a levantar sus libros. Ambos delgados de piel clara. Uno de ellos con ojos verdes y el otro con ojos en una extraña tonalidad purpura. El ojos verdes ayudo a levantar al agredido y le brindo una usual sonrisa que el otro conocía.

-Siempre notaba que llegabas golpeado a casa. Decidí seguirte el día de hoy…deja que le cuente esto a..

-¡NO! De nada sirve que me queje. Dijo el de los anteojos. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

El otro no quiso discutir. Guardo silencio y empezó a caminar.

-Holland…

El de ojos verdes se volteo hacia su hermano. Recibiendo algo inesperado. El cálido abrazo de quien era su hermano mayor por exactamente seis minutos. A pesar de contar con nueve años cada uno. Demostraba cada uno una madurez inusual. Holland abrazo a su hermano quien empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas que se había reservado por tanto tiempo.

-Te pudieron haber hecho algo…¿Por qué saliste a buscarme?.

-Porque eso es lo que los hermanos hacen. Protegerse. Porque eres mi sangre…y…y…porque no tendré a quien molestar si te matan o te cae un rayo o que se yo…tienes mala suerte Harry…

Ambos se rieron y caminaron abrazados hacia su hogar. Era el mejor momento de su vida. Los períodos que pasaba junto a su hermano. Quien siempre lo defendía. Quien siempre jugaba con él. Quien lo escuchaba. Quien lo hacía sentir protegido. Pero sobre todo, le demostraba más allá de cualquier otra cosa, que lo quería…

-¡Se me olvido decirte que Mama hizo lasaña hoy a que no me alcanzas!.

Empezaron a correr. Holland al frente como era costumbre siempre a un paso más lento, conociendo sobre la condición de su hermano y que cualquier esfuerzo podría hacerle daño. Harold atrás con una amplia sonrisa, olvidando todas esas preguntas confusas que a veces se hacía o el concepto de que su padre no lo quería, más bien lo ignoraba y lo forjaba a sentirse una molestia. Y viendo al frente a un modelo a seguir. Alguien con quien la amistosidad de hermanos cambiaria a rivalidad eventualmente…su hermano Holland…

Episodio 3

"El Guerrero y su camino"

Fácil es el camino a la sabiduría para aquellos que no son cegados por su propio ego.

Escuchaba el sonido débil de los disparos dentro del lugar donde BloodSpeed fue encerrado. Recuperando el movimiento y poniéndose en pie con dificultad, luego de caerse en dos ocasiones para levantarse, Arturo alcanzo a Grace para solo tirarse a su lado. La cabeza le quedo sobre la barriga de Grace. Puso ambas manos en el suelo buscando sentarse y de ahí tomar un respiro esperando que llegaran los refuerzos. Porque ya empezaban a demorarse demasiado. Si algo inesperado había ocurrido (aunque luchaba por pensar que ese no había sido el caso) entonces ¿Cómo saldría de este lugar? Le quedaba el inhóspito lugar friolento donde no mucho tiempo se requería para morir a causa de las inclemencias.

Oyendo todavía las detonaciones, Arturo respiraba jadeante reconociendo que costaría algo de trabajo recuperar nuevamente el movimiento usual de sus extremidades. Inclino su vista hacia el rostro blanco de Grace. Se veía con rasguños, algo polvoriento por las asperezas, tranquilo completamente diferente a lo visto minutos atrás cuando ella se convertía en, en….lo que fuera ella. Trago saliva, pestañeando en repetidas veces y pasándose la mano por la cara. Sacudió su cabeza dejando de mirar el rostro de Grace como quien dice por obligación.

-Es hora de irnos. ¿A dónde? No me preguntes. Porque no tengo idea. Pero por algo se empieza ¿no?

Se levanto para luego agarrar a Grace por un brazo llevándola hacia él. No tuvo que realizar gran esfuerzo para darse cuenta que todavía no recobraba completamente la fuerza en sus extremidades, mucho menos su balance, por eso cayó al suelo de nuevo esta vez casi completamente sobre la desmayada Grace. Se hecho al lado derecho de esta, respirando agitado y mostrando en la frecuencia que pestañeaba la ansiedad que sentía.

-Esto será un poco más complicado de lo que parece…

**-¡Levántate Arturo!...¡Vamos tu puedes!...¡¿No te dejaras ganar de este bueno para nada?!...¡Arturo!...**

**La multitud le gritaba a su oponente mientras él estaba tendido en el cuadrilátero. Sin duda esta pelea había dado un giro completamente inesperado. Con su pantalón corto azul de líneas blancas, guantes de boxeo y sus piernas vendadas para el combate de artes marciales mixtas, Arturo tenía su ojo izquierdo completamente hinchado. Por consiguiente no podía ver por este. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, sentía como le faltaba el aire, como sangraba por nariz y boca, y el tan solo pensamiento de levantarse era una temeridad…**

**El árbitro de esta pelea clandestina iba ya por el numero cuatro y de camino al cinco. ¿Qué podría motivarlo a levantarse de este lugar? ¿Por qué no quedarse abajo donde estaba a salvo y no tendría que sacrificarse por nada, solo cumplir con lo que le habían mandado para recibir una mayor suma de dinero? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que eso? ¿No era por eso que se mantenía en estas peleas…no era por eso que era el mejor…no era por eso que entrenaba tanto sin descanso? ¿Acaso existía algo más?....**

**-¡Arturo…levántate!...¡Arturo…levántate!...**

**Fue cuando escucho la voz de quien lo llamaba. **

**-Natalia…**

**Una joven de pelo castaño lacio, ojos claros y piel blanca, daba fuertes palmadas sobre el cuadrilátero, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas viéndose sonrojada por el esfuerzo. **

"**Natalia está sufriendo un extraño síndrome de distrofia muscular que se irá agravando con el tiempo…la llevara desde una parálisis de la cintura hacia abajo hasta una parálisis completa y luego…"**

**-Natalia…**

**Arturo empieza a recordar que existe algo más que el dinero, el orgullo, el propósito de quedarse con todo, el se estuvo esforzando demasiado para adquirir algo más que un nombre…mucho más que un nombre…**

**-¡Arturo…!**

"**Existe una cura…una complicada y costosa operación. No te queda mucho tiempo, yo le doy un año o menos de vida"…**

**Los gritos se intensifican. El corpulento adversario de piel oscura mira hacia atrás. Arturo empieza a levantarse. El adversario no puede creérselo, pero continúa en su actitud de combate y hace señales de que derrumbara a Arturo con la misma rapidez del principio.**

"_**Lo más difícil en este mundo es adoptar el ánimo y la actitud de un guerrero. De nada sirve ponerse triste, quejarse, sentirse tratado injustamente y creer que alguien nos está haciendo algún mal. Nadie le hace nada a nadie y mucho menos a un guerrero…"**_

**La pelea comienza después que el árbitro le pregunta a Arturo si se siente que puede pelear. Este solo lo empuja y empieza a dar brincos mientras se aproxima a su oponente. El oponente lanza varios golpes. Arturo los esquiva, espera su momento, la oportunidad, la apertura el momento de entrega. Para utilizar lo último que le queda de energía y…**

Arturo con su mente en otro lugar pero con una inspiración desconocida, respira profundamente. Saca la desesperación de su ser y encuentra en Grace lo que lo dejaba perplejo cada vez que la observaba. Nunca fue creyente de nada. Eso de la existencia de un ser supremo debía ser una mentira, debido a todas las crueldades que había vivido. Arturo se levanta con dificultad, con cada parte de su cuerpo molestándole, toma un nuevo respiro, un renovado impulso y un pensamiento inusual al cargar a Grace y ponerla sobre su hombro derecho…

**La patada fue tan rápida y sin pensamiento, solo vio la oportunidad, tomo un último sorbo de aire, concentro toda su fuerza, la furia, la frustración, la necesidad de salvar lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Y así mismo lo grito mientras la patada se dirigía al mentón derecho de su oponente…**

**-¡Nataliaaa! **

Camina con dificultad, casi perdiendo el balance. Era tan difícil en la condición que se encontraba. Sin embargo el no era conocido por rendirse. Aunque una vez…

Se sostiene de una pared cercana mientras pasa por los escombros al paso más rápido que puede pero que sabe que continúa siendo lento. Demasiado lento…

Escucha el sonido del seguro de un arma que se remueve. Se detiene. Sus ojos se voltean primero que su cabeza. Temiendo lo peor. Así de lado pudo ver al hombre de avanzada edad que le apunta con un arma. Y sin pensarlo…

Le dispara…

El cae arrodillado, soltando a Grace nuevamente, con lo último de su impulso desvanecido, preguntándose si fallaría de nuevo…si le fallaría como la última vez. Y de nuevo los recuerdos como si estuviera viviendo la misma historia. Solo que una diferente circunstancia…

**-¡Te dije maldito idiota que te dejaras ganar!...¡Pero tu orgullo era demasiado grande, inepto!...**

**-¡Por favor no le hagan daño, por favor…¿Dónde está, donde la tienen?!...**

**-Eso tuviste que pensarlo antes de fallarme…quizás quieras oír sus gritos de placer Arturito…**

**-¡No…No…!...**

**-¡Ahh…Ahhh…suéltenme…NOOO…AAHHHH….ARTURO!....**

**-¡NO…no le hagan daño! ¡Está enferma, paralitica…no por favor…!¡Mátame a mí!... ¡Ella es lo único que me queda en la vida….no….a mi hermanita no por favor!...**

**La detonación y las risas. El cese de la voz de Natalia. Y los hombres que se ríen por el otro lado y a su vez frente a el por su llanto. El llanto desenfrenado de un llamado guerrero. ¿Cuándo se había visto eso? El punto donde el guerrero pierde su alma. Lo último de su humanidad. El arma que le apunta al pecho y la risa del hombre que le dice:**

**-¿Qué te hizo creer que no te mataría a ti?**

Arturo continúa arrodillado. Con la mente perdida, distante. Sin querer rendirse, mientras quien le disparo se acerca a él, lleno de confianza. Es un hombre de estatura promedio, edad visible en su rostro y extraño acento. Con una sonrisa malévola le dice:

-Yo invente este lugar, Arturo Gustav. No creíste que no sabría que andaba un espía del Capitán WindSpeed en mi escuadrón. Solo tenía que dejarte que realizaras el trabajo sucio. (Mira hacia atrás en dirección a donde se encuentra BloodSpeed para luego volverse hacia Arturo con una peculiar sonrisa) También es fácil de dominar…aquí entre tú y yo… (Se arrodilla frente a Arturo quedando un poco más alto que el, observándolo mientras expulsa sangre por la boca, como pestañea cada vez más lento y se le hace difícil mantenerse sobre sus rodilla tambaleándose de lado a lado con suavidad) está programado…pero no lo sabe…(se ríe) ¿Graciosa la vida verdad? (mira hacia Grace todavía frente a Arturo) La obsesión secreta de Seutonius y Sanied. Es linda…¿Cómo habrá sido su vida antes de todo esto? ¿Nunca te causa curiosidad?...Ahh que te va a causar a ti ya…

El hombre mientras se levanta se dispone a empujar a Arturo quien todavía se resiste a caer. Pero Arturo lo agarra por la mano derecha. La mano en la que el hombre lleva la pistola. El hombre vuelve a dispararle a quemarropa, pensando que Arturo lo soltaría. Arturo lo empujo fuertemente sobre él, portando en la mano izquierda un largo cuchillo que llevaba fijo con un cinturón en su pierna cercano al tobillo. Con gran destreza se lo clavo al hombre en el cuello trasvasándolo. El efecto fue instantáneo. El hombre empezó a vomitar sangre, se quedo mirando a Arturo fijamente con ojos desorbitados, sin creerse quizás el cambio drástico de suerte y en el irónico momento, ahora era Arturo que a pesar de los dos disparos recibidos en conjunto con la constante pérdida de sangre, tenía todavía cabida para reírse.

-¿Nunca…nunca te causa curiosidad Stratipov? Pregunto Arturo riéndose escupiendo sangre.

El legendario Doctor Stratipov cayó de lado, agarrándose del chaleco de Arturo queriendo insultarlo, pero no logrando articular palabra alguna, solo gemidos incongruentes. Arturo sin embargo continuaba arrodillado, como buscando fuerzas, negándose a caer…de nuevo absorto en sus pensamientos…con la mirada fija en un punto distante, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Es cuando lagrimas salen y con una sonrisa esperanzada pronuncia un nombre que solo guardaba en la memoria y en ocasiones quería hacer hasta lo imposible por olvidar…

-Natalia…

Y allí se quedo. En moribundos pensamientos. Afrontando lo que para algunos era el final. Queriendo buscar si aquello era lo que muchos aseguraban…el verdadero principio.

Corriendo con todas la habilidad disponible, Holland WindSpeed sentía como se le desvanecía las fuerzas. Jadeaba como un humano normal y todavía en sus sistemas no estaba disponible los otros métodos de propulsión a su disposición. Mientras pasaba pasillos, corredores y destruía puertas cerradas con su espada, continuaba su camino, con la misma intensidad roja de sus ojos, reconociendo que estaba cercano a su misión. Sin embargo una parte de él desconocía como se enfrentaría a lo más que odiaba, pero también temía.

En otras palabras se movía en contra de las posibilidades. Ese camino que a veces se sigue a pesar de presentirse las probabilidades en nuestra contra. Cuando uno camina no porque se quiere sino porque se debe. Porque es más fuerte el sentimiento. Lo suficiente para sacar cualquier idea de razonamiento. Solo debe continuarse el camino. Porque para un guerrero en ocasiones nada tiene sentido, salvo el propósito. El cambio de la vida, la perdida y la injusticia. Todo eso despedazan los pensamientos. Nos convierte en seres nuevos. Donde podemos buscar cobija en lo abstracto. O podemos ser egoísta y creernos que nuestra fuerza viene de nosotros. Que lo que tenemos aunque sea artificial fue puesto por nosotros y no por alguien que deseaba que fuera así…Independientemente de quien haya sido. Al final tendremos las herramientas. Y cuando estas falten nos queda la improvisación. Y cuando la improvisación nos falte nos queda…nos queda…la fe. No importa la empresa, no importa el propósito sea bueno o sea malo. Sea en nombre de la paz o en nombre del odio y la destrucción. Porque no llueve solo para algunos, sino que llueve para todo el mundo. Por consiguiente…cuando se empuña una espada, cuando se agarra un arma, cuando se mira al oponente o al propósito con cualquier idea, o sencillamente cuando se corre en busca de venganza y respuestas, siempre se tiene un poco de fe. Porque ese es el clásico momento donde somos ciegos aunque tengamos ojos. Y somos temerosos aunque seamos valientes…

"_**¡Mi propósito…mi propósito..Mi propósito…dejar de obedecer….Dejar de moverme bajo la tutela de un desconocido!...¡Mi propósito, matarlos a todos…mi propósito…decirle…decirle…que yo…no los mate…yo nos los mate…yo no los mate… era mi hermano…es mi hermano…yo no los mate…yo no los mate…."**_

-¡YO NO LOS MATE!

Bloqueando los ataques con extrema rapidez, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, BloodSpeed, había trasvasado a cinco de los androides, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en un montón de piezas metálicas, con cables y un líquido viscoso color negro. Confundió el fuego enemigo al colocarse detrás de tres de los lentos androides que se dispararon así mismos, le corto ambos brazos a uno de ellos, quitándole la capacidad de usar el anticuado rifle laser, para luego trasvasarlo en el área del abdomen de izquierda a derecha con suma rapidez.

En medio de chispas y el líquido viscoso que emergía de sus extremidades, el androide cayó al suelo liberando un sonido metálico al impactar el mismo. Esto dejo a BloodSpeed con el ultimo androide que se mantuvo a sus espaldas por escasos segundos, donde no pudo disparar, debido al sobrecalentamiento del rifle. BloodSpeed aprovechando la oportunidad se movió a toda velocidad, sable de luz en mano, dispuesto a acabar con este combate con rapidez.

No obstante el androide que siempre se mantuvo a distancia considerable en todo el combate, (mostrando cierta superioridad en inteligencia artificial) espera a que BloodSpeed esté lo suficientemente cerca para lanzarle el rifle que le impacto certeramente en la cabeza. BloodSpeed detuvo su paso por unos segundos algo aturdido, para encontrarse con un movible androide que solo simulaba todo este tiempo.

El androide armado con pistolas laser, le disparo a BloodSpeed un sinnúmero de veces, bloqueando este la mayoría de los disparos, pero no pudo evitar resultar herido en diversas ocasiones. Un certero disparo en la mano donde llevaba el sable lo hizo soltar el mismo, para quedar indefenso, mientras el androide le dispara a la región central de su cuerpo. BloodSpeed recibía todos los impactos directamente, resistiéndolos, pero a la vez reconociendo que no podría durar mucho tiempo de esta manera. Su cuerpo y capacidad como arma de guerra le daba la habilidad de aguantar maltratos causados por los conflictos armados. Sin embargo no pudo evitar caer al suelo boca arriba, moviéndose con rapidez hacia el lado, mientras rayos laser impactaban el suelo donde milésimas de segundos antes había estado.

Tomo un rifle y abrió fuego contra el androide que se movio con soltura, fallando los disparos. Un alarma se escucho provenir del rifle diciendo que se había sobrecalentado. BloodSpeed sin mirar y reconociendo de que se trataba solto el rifle y poniéndose de rodillas utilizo el tentáculo que salía de su mano para atraer el sable de luz hacia el. Este llego a sus manos y en vez de utilizarlo para bloquear los disparos lo lanzo al androide que en vez de esquivarlo le disparo con gran destreza causando un efecto posiblemente inesperado por este ser de inteligencia artificial. El plasma comprimido exploto causando una cegadora explosión roja con llamas azules.

De esta forma el androide quedo imposibilitado de su visión y para cuando regreso a buscar a BloodSpeed en la posición original, descubrió que este se había movido. Buscándolo con desespero y apuntando para todos lados, no pudo percatarse a tiempo cuando BloodSpeed lo sorprendió por la espalda atrapándolo cuando este se puso de lado, cortándole ambos brazos con un sable de luz que parecía guardar de reserva de un color blanco intenso…

El androide quiso mantenerse en combate alejándose de BloodSpeed, pero este lo atrajo con su tentáculo clavándole el sable de luz con precipitación. Entre las emanaciones del liquido viscoso negro, el androide se resistió a caer por un lapso de tiempo, hasta que el tentáculo de BloodSpeed lo soltó.

BloodSpeed con el sable de luz en mano, dejo de demostrar esa usual fortaleza para poner su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, mientras se tocaba el pecho. En sus ropas estaban visibles los impactos y aunque llevaba una ligera armadura, y un cuerpo que había pasado por peores situaciones, BloodSpeed tenía una debilidad con la que tenía que luchar por siempre…

"**Heridas superficiales en proceso de reparación…se necesita conservar energía…forma de vida detectada, tiempo de vida estimado 54 segundos"….**

La avanzada visión de BloodSpeed encontró al moribundo Arturo. Pudo identificar sus heridas. BloodSpeed recupero el ánimo sabiendo que para salir de este lugar y completar su misión debía, absorber la vital energía sangrienta antes de que fuera ensombrecida por las garras de la muerte. Caminando a paso acelerado pero también tambaleándose por la constante falta de energía ignoro la otra advertencia que sus sistemas le hacían.

"**Peligro se requiere maniobras evasivas, agresor con capacidades incluidas en el proyecto Ophelia aproximándose a…"**

**-**¡YO NO LOS MATE!

La trastornada mente de BloodSpeed estaba todavía en otro mundo conocido solo por él. Creando un orificio en la puerta metálica con la ayuda de su sable de luz, una pieza metálica cayo del otro lado, retumbando en todo el pasillo y los alrededores. La visión de Arturo estaba borrosa, pero todavía se mantenía arrodillado como si estuviera buscando fuerzas para levantarse y rescatar a Grace. Pero con el poco soplo de vida que le quedaba, le toco observar y sobre todo temer lo que le pasaría después de todo.

BloodSpeed viéndose notablemente afectado por el combate que tuvo, alzo su mano izquierda, apareciendo el orificio circular que liberaba luego el tentáculo rojizo que lo llevaría hacia aquel que absorbería su sangre. Sin fuerzas se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos disponiéndose a lo que parecía ser su destino. Y fue cuando pudo verla de nuevo…

La hermosa niña de cabellos claros y vestimenta blanca. Rodeada de un aura brillante y la cual le dijo con infantil sonrisa…

-No es tu tiempo hermanito…

Sintió una fuerte brisa que provenía desde el lado izquierdo, recordando instantáneamente y casi sin creerse quien acababa de llegar. Frente a el y apareciendo con una velocidad mucho más rápida que la vista, una figura vestida de negro con un casco del mismo color.

-Holland…

Con esto Arturo finalmente suspiro y cerró sus ojos cayendo de lado y con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

WindSpeed sujetaba el tentáculo fuertemente, llegando justamente antes de que este se entrelazara en el cuello de Arturo. Con sus espadas guardadas pero visibles, y con la tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos, aquello era algo inesperado para BloodSpeed. Pero tampoco se rendiría. Más bien la rivalidad entre estos dos iba mucho mas allá de lo descriptible.

-WindSpeed…

WindSpeed soltó el tentáculo que regreso a guardarse en la mano de BloodSpeed. Perdiendo sus fuerzas y con recurrente debilidad, BloodSpeed saco su sable de luz. WindSpeed preparo su espada…y sin medir palabra…

Corrieron a una lucha con su destino…


End file.
